Secretes of the Knight Skies
by Saosof Ghost
Summary: Bruce Wayne discovers a young girl in desperate need of his help. But when he finds himself becoming too soft by taking her in, he discovers she holds many dark secretes and challenges. And he soon finds it may be harder to keep her safe than he first anticipated. WARNING story contains spanking in many/most chapters.
1. New Home

A/N _This Batman idea popped in my head randomly on day, and I have not been able to forget about it. So I had to start writing it, and decided it couldn't hurt to post it. This world is mostly based on the Batman cartoons I used to watch as a kid, including events that happened in Batman Beyond (mainly including events that happened in the Batman Beyond movie, Return of the Joker). Also some elements from the Christopher Nolan trilogy is loosely tied in here. _

_As for a timeline, This story takes place soon after Batman's third Robin (Tim Drake) isn't living or working with him anymore._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Home**

Confusion was the only thing I understood anymore. I didn't know why I was in this overly huge mansion. I was confused why this rich important man had suddenly brought me to his home. I didn't know why I was no longer running in the streets, constantly looking over my shoulder in fear. I just knew I hardly cared anymore.

The other man, the butler I guess, looked shocked to see me here. He seemed to be feeling the same way I was, except his confusion was shown all over his face. Outwardly I kept mine well hidden and undetectable. I couldn't trust these people to show them anything other than my emotionless mask.

Things seemed to be happening in a blur and very quickly. I heard the man, who had introduced himself as Bruce, ask the butler for some light food to give to me. I didn't say anything to stop him like I should have since I wasn't hungry. So within minutes a tray of food was brought into the room and placed in front of me.

I didn't make any move towards it.

"You need to eat," Bruce said gently. "You need to rebuild your strength and get healthy."

I didn't move or say anything. The only outward change I made was to scowl slightly. I was annoyed. Nobody had helped me before, I was always left to fend for myself and get hurt. Why would this strange man help me now when others had turned their backs on me. My entire body and mind was on alert, ready to make a quick escape if all this was some kind of trap.

"Alright, I need to go take a shower, so I will leave you alone. I'm expecting to see that entire tray of food gone when I come back," he sighed after realizing I was not going to say anything.

It wasn't like I was going to even touch the food, let alone finish the entire tray. I didn't move or say anything as the man and then the butler left the room. It was quiet, the only sound being the softly ticking clock. Now that I was alone I took the chance to get up and look around. I could learn a lot from the stuff a person has.

I soundlessly stood from my stiff perch on the small armed chair. Using observation and examination skills was something that had been drilled into my head for as long as I could remember, so I knew what I was doing. I deliberately and slowly began closely looking at the room from the middle to the entire perimeter, leaving no signs that I had touched anything.

It was already clearly obvious the man was rich. I had also seen there didn't seem to be a tv or a computer, which was odd to me. This meant even with time off work he had other things to do besides surfing the internet or television channels. There was nothing very personal around either. No family pictures, no decorations that showed personality. The entire place looked like something from a fancy magazine. I knew other rooms would probably hold more information, so I poked my head through the hallway to try to get a look into any with open doors.

It was then that the door at the other end of the room opened again. Bruce was walking in, with damp hair and loose fitting clothing. He stopped and looked at me, and it actually gave me the chills. How could someone like this seem so frightening? "I thought I told you to eat," he growled in a low voice. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at me suspiciously.

I jumped at his tone of voice. I knew this voice. It was one engraved in my head. If this meant what I thought it did, it made every confusing thing that had happened to me in the last few days make sense. I knew the recognition was showing in my face, and I was allowing this man to see some of what I was thinking. I felt a little satisfaction at the look of guilt and apprehension on his face.

That was when the butler came in. "Perhaps, master Bruce, I should show our guest to her room," he said calmly. I could pick out a slight touch of fear or maybe anxiety in his voice too. I understood that to mean he was in on the secrete I was now comprehending. This meant the butler was more to Bruce Wayne than just a butler. An ordinary butler wouldn't know a secrete like this.

I could remember the exact words that exact voice Bruce had just used had told me once. I had repeated them over and over in my head to think about them after I heard them. "Have you ever thought about making decisions for yourself?" he had asked quietly. "You need to seriously consider if you think what you are doing is right, because you don't need to be a tool being used for the wrong reasons." The glaring eyes, and the natural intimidation of the man who had spoken those words were unmistakable as the one and only Batman. It was after he spoke those words that I began to question my parents and what I was doing and therefore hesitated with the bomb I was supposed to set, and therefore gave Batman the time he needed to stop me and my parents. I had failed the most important task my parents had ever given me that night and everything started changing. But when I begged Batman for help, he had turned his back on me.

Or so I had thought.

I shook my head at the idea of going to bed, and gestured toward the food to say I planned to eat. I could see their surprise as I sat by the tray of food and slowly ate. I wasn't about to let everything I'd been finding out stop now by going to bed too soon.

"Alfred, could you prepare a bath?" Bruce asked in a much more human voice again.

"Certainly," the butler bowed and left the room.

"There is something strange about you," Bruce said, sitting in the chair next to me. "Would you at least tell me your name?"

I didn't respond, give any indication I had heard him, or show any emotion again. I couldn't give away another possible way to show who this man really was. In truth he should know my name, and I was hoping for him to slip up and call me by it so I could prove who he was. He seemed to give up, so we continued to wait in silence.

"The bath is ready, young miss," the butler said, entering the room. "Shall I show you the way?"

I nodded silently, having finished the food on my tray. I stood and followed the man to the bathroom where there was a full tub of hot water. I was going to have to trust these people at least a little if I wanted to find out the truth. I knew it was right now that ignoring my instincts to escape could be the most important decision I ever made.

"I will leave you to clean up," the butler said lightly and bowed himself out of the room.

I sighed and undressed. The soak in the tub felt great. I could feel all my sore muscles relax, and remains of dirt and blood washed away. The hot water even helped my bloated belly relax after forcing down too much food. I tried not to look at the bruising still visible all over my body. I was getting used to it, but the sight of any injury always made me feel faint. Even the sight of a multicolored bruise.

Running away constantly to stay hidden had taken its toll. I had received nothing to eat and little to drink in two days, and my body was exhausted and still recovering from the beating from my parents. Aside from Batman's words to me, it was my parents' attempt to kill me that ultimately made me realize where my loyalties were and weren't.

I didn't give myself a very long time before I got out, dried, and dressed in the shirt and underclothes laid out for me. I slowly walked back to the living room.

"I'm just hoping this girl isn't a mistake," I heard the butler say through the door.

"I've wrongly abandoned her once when I thought she was safe, I can't do that again," Bruce said. "But I think it's time to end this discussion," he continued swiftly.

Without hearing his footsteps, the door suddenly opened revealing Bruce glaring down at me. "Listening to others' conversations is rude," he growled.

I took a step back, then cursed myself for showing fear. But I couldn't help it. "I know who you are, and you can't deny it," I exclaimed, speaking out loud to another person for the first time in years and showing the most emotion I had in months. "You are Batman." I was shocked at myself. It was strange to say something out loud, and even though I knew I was safe I could feel my body prepare for the wrath of my parents for using my voice.

Bruce stopped and seemed to be debating how to handle the situation I had just placed him in. Even with the fear I was feeling, I couldn't help but smirk knowing I had just caused his discomfort. "There's probably no point in struggling to hide it," he finally sighed, moving away from me to sit down. He looked at me again, and his eyes were firm, scary, and menacing. "But don't think you can use this information against me. I'm not exactly known for my generosity."

He was scary looking, but this time I didn't let the fear I felt show. "Won't tell," I whispered after a long and tense silence. Now that the initial excitement of my discovery had worn off slightly my trained habit to remain perfectly silent was taking over. It was difficult for me to even continue whispering, and I had to force myself to say what I wanted to. "I thought Batman…you I guess, had abandoned me forever. This means you did help me after all."

"Yes, but I was a little late." He turned and sat down, his eyes gazed regretfully out the dark window.

"But you did help," I said softly. It was a little easier for me to speak now that I had been talking without consequence. The fact that he had been the only person to help me must have allowed me to trust him just enough to speak to him.

Everyone was silent for a while after I spoke. It was the butler, Alfred, who eventually broke the silence. "Would you like me to show Mss Jayden to her room?"

"I knew you knew my name," I said to Bruce with a smirk. "Because Batman knew it when he first saw me."

Bruce ignored this and turned to Alfred. "No, I think I would rather show her."

Alfred gave him a surprised look, but nodded. Bruce rose to show me the way and I followed silently. Without a word between us he pointed out the bedroom, opened the door, and waited while I climbed into the bed. Then he stood next to me.

"I knew you could talk," he said quietly. "And I knew you do have the ability to show emotion. I would like it if I could hear your voice and see expressions on your face more often while you stay here."

I didn't respond or change my expression. I wasn't sure yet about everything that was happening. He had enough of my trust to get those words out of me earlier, but that was all he was going to get. The confusion and everything I had found out was making it hard to think. Staying blank and silent was the response that came easiest with the least effort and thought. So that's what I did.

"But there are some things you need to know," he continued firmly after it was clear I wasn't going to respond. "I have no problems letting you live here if you'd like to stay safe but you will not go snooping or prying into anything more about my life as Batman. It's too dangerous, and I want you to stay far away from that side of me. That also includes sneaking around at night. You will stay in this bedroom unless you need to use the bathroom." He paused and looked into my eyes before continuing, "I've also noticed you have picked up some skills from your parents.,"

I couldn't stop the wince at the mention of my parents.

"Do not use them to manipulate me anymore," he warned. "Do you understand?"

He waited, watching me expectantly for a response. The intensity of his blue eyes again made me realize there was something there besides his actions that pushed me to trust and respect him. I nodded my head slightly without looking at him. I tried not to think about what was on my mind after the mention of my parents.

Bruce looked a little closer at me. "What is it you want to tell me?" he asked seriously.

I had no idea how he could tell I was hiding something. I looked away and clenched all my muscles. My heart rate climbed as memories of all the mind games and harsh punishments from my parents came to mind. I didn't know if I could say what I wanted to. I shook my head and fought to hold back tears.

"Jayden, look at me," he said quietly but firmly.

With difficulty I looked into his intense blue eyes. The confidence, strength, and determination I saw in them calmed me down a little. I felt my muscles relax slightly.

"If there is something about your parents that you know, you need to tell me. I will do everything in my power to protect you this time, but you need to help me out. Tell me what is on your mind," he said firmly.

"It's hard," I choked out quietly.

"Try your best," he said gently. "I'm listening.

I took a deep breath and stared blankly at the empty side of the room. It was easier to talk if I pretended I was alone. "My father will probably be out of Arkham by the end of the week unless you hear about this. My mother is not dead, and she works along side my father," I shuddered and fought to keep my breathing even. Each word had come out painfully slow and difficult, and I felt exhausted from the effort. For my entire life it had been engraved in me how to properly keep my mother's existence hidden, and pounded into me to always follow through with what I had been taught.

I felt a little sick from forcing myself to say what I had, but I took a slow breath and continued in a dull toneless voice. "My mother specializes in staying in the shadows, and she was there when you rescued me two days ago. That's how well she can hide herself, that not even you noticed her. She calls herself Hidden Arrow, but nobody has heard of her because virtually nobody knows her death was faked."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to hide the tears that were reforming from the uneasiness of telling someone this information. Bruce looked shocked, but understanding was showing in his face. "That explains Spartan's last escape. I'm glad I did bring you here, I'll be able to protect you better this way."

"You thought I was safe before," I whispered as I unnoticeably worked to catch my breath.

"I did," he admitted. "But I never did leave you. I've always been watching you run away from all your foster homes and live on the streets. I couldn't understand why you needed to keep running until I saw your father's attempt to kill you. But now that I have more information I don't have any worries about keeping you safe here."

"If you find and stop my mother, than you'll also stop my father," I whispered. "Otherwise even you will fail against them, and so will I."

"Finding Hidden Arrow will take top priority," Bruce said firmly. "Thank you for sharing that information with me. I know it wasn't easy."

We were silent for a few minutes, while I worked to calm down and relax again. When I began to feel sleepy I broke the silence, "I don't want to help them with their crimes for power ever again," I mumbled. I knew they knew that and that's why they now wanted to kill me. I was to be their greatest human weapon, and they don't want me with my abilities and knowledge to be given to someone else.

"I know," he said softly. We were quiet again, and he didn't speak until my eyes began to droop. "I will leave you to get some sleep now," he said taking another step closer to me. He reached out and touched my shoulder. I flinched slightly, then repressed the urge to shy away from the touch. I had never had good experience from another person physically touching me before. After a few seconds though, the feeling didn't make me quite so uncomfortable, and I let myself relax a little.

"Remember you don't have to run anymore, and you are safe here," Bruce said quietly. "You can trust me."

Then he removed his hand and I soundlessly rolled over to fall asleep. It was safest and most relaxed I could ever remember feeling. I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to fall asleep without looking over my shoulder, and I couldn't ever remember having a real bed like this to sleep in.


	2. Quiet Exploration

_A/N: I just wanted to put a quick reminder from my summary that this story does involve spanking of a minor. So please if you don't like this, or this offends you simply don't read. _

_I also realized I forgot my disclaimer last chapter. So I simply do not own any of the many versions, comics, movies, or shows of Batman. But here is chapter 2, out rather quickly._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Quiet Exploration**

I woke up feeling unusually energetic and excited. It was the most light-hearted I could ever remember feeling. I pulled on my old clothes that had been washed and laid out for me last night while I was asleep. My purple hoodie and grey sweat pants; I had owned these clothes for a long time and they still hung baggy on me. I was starting to wonder if I would ever grow.

"Ah, Ms Jayden," the butler said poking his head into the room. "It's good to see you're awake. Breakfast is ready and on the table."

I actually smiled slightly in response. I just couldn't contain myself. I was here living in Batman's home. Batman, who was Bruce Wayne, who also happened to be rich. I couldn't believe something like this could happen to me.

I yawned soundlessly and followed Alfred to the kitchen. On the table was a very large assortment of food, including scrambled eggs, some bacon, toast, fried potatoes, and fresh fruit. I knew there was no way I was going to eat even a quarter of it.

I sat down and slowly nibbled on some of the food. After I had my fill, I wordlessly got up from the table, ignored the annoyed look from Alfred, and headed to my room. I mostly wanted to be alone for a while. A lot of things were changing, and it was a lot to take in at once.

I spent the entire morning in my room by myself. It was how I was used to living, and I felt comfortable just sitting on my bed and looking out my large bedroom window. A small part of my mind was still telling me to never trust anyone, and to flee while I could. But the more rational part of me was listing too many reasons to stay and trust Bruce. I was glad to have the time alone, and nobody bothered me until noon.

Bruce tapped on my door a few minutes after twelve. When I didn't make a noise he opened the door. "I just woke up, and Alfred has informed me you've been in here all day. Would you like to come join us for lunch?"

I silently shook my head. After the large dinner last night, and then the huge breakfast I wasn't feeling very hungry at all. I wondered how late he must go to bed each night after prowling the streets to get up as late as noon each day.

"Suit yourself," he said quietly. "But I do expect you to come out at six for dinner."

I nodded my acknowledgement, then looked away.

"I also expect you to start giving verbal answers," he continued sternly. "You are going to need to gain some manners while you stay here."

I looked back into Bruce's face and narrowed my eyes slightly to show my annoyance at this statement.

The glare Bruce returned was much stronger. "I also have had Alfred order you some clothes I expect you to try on to make sure they fit." There was a long silence in which we both continued to glare. "Is that understood?" Bruce said in a firm Batman voice.

My stomach clenched slightly, but my voice was perfectly emotionless. "Yes," I said quietly after a long pause.

"I will see you in six hours, if not sooner," Bruce said firmly. He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts again.

As the days went on, I began to get curious about Bruce's other side. I wanted to know more about Batman, since he was right under my nose. I also wanted to know more about the whereabouts of my parents. My curiosity always got the better of me.

Since Bruce spent most of the night being awake, and Alfred spent much of that time helping him, I tended to be the first person up. I liked the early mornings, and enjoyed the sight and feeling of the sun raising. It was nice to have that time to myself. One very early morning I had to quickly hide as a bleary eyed Bruce walked past me and went to bed.

I began spending all my time each morning searching for what I knew was referred to as the batcave. I had picked up enough clues listening to Bruce talk with Alfred to have an idea of where to look. Eventually my exploring and observing led me to the large ordinary looking clock that had a lever to open a hidden doorway to a dark cave.

It was amazing and thrilling. A faint glow gave me all the light I needed to see Batman's costume, a large computer, an orange and red suit, and several weapons. I played with some of the weapons, learning how to use them, but was careful to place everything exact and leave no traces. Then I explored the computer and figure out how it worked a little. But I didn't dig deep, because I wanted to be cautious.

I visited the batcave a couple more times in the following months. I was always very careful, and never left signs of my visits. But somehow Bruce knew, showing he was indeed Batman with extraordinary skills of observation.

"I don't know how you're doing it so perfectly and secretly, but I know you are sneaking around where you shouldn't," he growled one morning at breakfast. "This is your warning to stay away from Batman."

"I'm not," I said shortly, letting out a false but convincing innocence while perfectly hiding my true guilt. I normally would not have spoken my denial, but I figured being verbal would help get him to leave me alone. I knew being silent would only get another reprimand.

"You are a good liar too. That's going to get you in trouble one day," he said coolly.

I didn't let my nervousness show. Somehow this man and especially his other self could make me more afraid than my abusive parents ever did. But there was no way he could prove anything. I was too experienced at staying hidden. I also was getting addicted to the slight fear I felt when I explored. It was exciting, and I looked forward to the feeling.

Then the day came where I really decided to see how skilled I was, and get a step further in learning about Batman. I chose my timing carefully to wake up after only a couple hours sleep. I knew it would be the time Bruce went on his night patrol. I crept to the cave and get inside the batmobile with the key I had discovered only worked if I wore Batman's glove. I hid quietly and patiently below the seat and waited.

It wasn't long before the dark large figure jumped inside and the vehicle sped away. I wished I could see out the window to see how fast we were going, but I knew it was faster than I had ever moved in my life.

The motion stopped quickly, and I was soon alone again. I cautiously peered out the tinted window to see we were at some fancy museum. In my research on the computer I had known there was a suspected plan here for my parents to use the artifacts as weapons with their newest invention. I knew this was going to be quick, since my parent's plan was only half complete.

As I had guessed, police soon were leaving the building empty handed, and a disgruntled Batman returned in the driver's seat. In just a couple minutes we were back in the cave, and I was alone once again. I watched Batman take off his costume, and in the dark through the dark windows I could make out Bruce climb the stairs and return to the mansion.

I waited a full five minutes before beginning my creeping back into the house. Step by step I made my approach to the stairs. It wasn't until I was just a couple feet from the first step that I noticed a presence behind me.

I gasped and spun around to find a fully costumed Batman glaring at me. I cursed myself for letting my fear show, but this man with that costume, with those eyes, the presence he gave off, and his cape wrapped around him was quite intimidating. I didn't even ask how he outsmarted me or had known I was here. I knew I was good, but Batman had made sure to show me he was still better.

"What did I tell you about prying into my business," Batman growled in his low voice.

I was scared, but I made sure to hide it perfectly, and instead formed my face into a scowl. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"I don't know what else to do with you. The lack of respect, the poor manors, and the forced blank stare." Batman removed his costume, and soon Bruce was leading me to the mansion by the hand. "It is now more than time I follow through with my warnings," he growled as he dragged me up the stairs.

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to think, and had no idea what he was planning. What I did know, was I was definitely in trouble. My only weapon against him was to continue to show no emotions. I knew that drove him crazy, and if I didn't show I was afraid or upset by whatever punishment he was going to give than that would be one point for me.

Bruce led me into my bedroom and pushed me so I was sitting on the bed. "How dare you sneak into the batcave, and even more you've played with my weapons and went searching through my computer," he growled. "And now you came with me tonight!" This was the most angry I'd ever heard Bruce, and it was taking all my effort to not show my fear. He continues in a much calmer and deadly quiet voice, "You have now crossed the line. I will not allow you to make these foolish decisions and put yourself in danger."

"I just was curious about what you do each night, and I wanted to know about my parents," I said quietly and emotionlessly. I worked to keep my eyes blank and unfocused. I hoped speaking would decrease his anger. I was apprehensive to face whatever punishment he was going to give me at that moment.

"Oh, you will get to see more about me, you will begin training every morning in the batcave. I will make sure you're too sore to get yourself into trouble from now on, and a little self defense wouldn't hurt either. If you are going to have a habit of putting yourself in danger you should at least have some ability to protect yourself."

That almost snapped me out of my careful mask, I had never thought I would ever get permission to go down there. Becoming stronger was something I very much wanted, and if anyone could make me stronger, Batman could.

Bruce sat next to me and looked directly into my eyes. I would have looked away if I had not still been so surprised to hear I would soon be training with him. He continued in a firm but gentle voice, "But that is not going to mean you can put yourself in danger. If you live in my home you will be more respectful, and you are going to be punished. We'll see if this opens up those bottled emotions."

Suddenly I found myself face down over his lap. "Let me up," I said trying to sound uncaring, but my voice sounded very desperate and scarred even to me. Bruce's arm was like an iron bar holding me still so I could barely move.

Without warning his hand slammed down on my bottom. I gasped quietly, and tried to stay calm. It really hurt, and I wasn't sure how long I could stay emotionally strong against this. The next swat hit and I took a deep breath, tears were threatening to show themselves and I couldn't let that sign of weakness present itself.

After four more swats I couldn't help it, I began to squirm and writhe against him, desperate to get away. My silent tears were dripping onto the carpet. "Bruce, please stop," I gasped, trying to keep my crying quiet.

"Good, I see I have broken through to you," he said quietly, not breaking his rhythm at all.

This wasn't like other painful experiences I had been through before. This was a true punishment, one I had earned, and one where I really cared about the disappointment I had caused. Each swat brought a new explosion of pain and fire from his overly strong arm. The worst part was there was nothing I could do about it, no way to defend myself, slow it down, make it less forceful or anything. I was forced to stay in the same position and take every hit, and it was getting over my pain threshold.

"Bruce, please stop," I begged again loudly this time, teetering on the edge of being incoherent from my crying. "I'll listen to you, I promise!" And then I couldn't hold it back any longer. I finally let myself fully cry from being so thoroughly powerless. Bruce finally stopped about a dozen swats after that.

It took me a minute to even realize he had finished, but I didn't care. This was the first time in years I had truly cried, and now that I had started I wanted to get all the bottled emotions out. Bruce lifted me up and cradled me on his lap. I curled into his strong chest and cried. I cried from the pain, but more so I cried from my previous beatings, from my loneliness, and I cried from the emptiness I had felt for far too long that was just now being filled. When I finally cried myself out I continued to hold onto Bruce as if my life depended on it. I was going to get every minute of his comfort I could get. I hadn't realized how hard it had been to remain rock solid on the outside for so many years until that moment.

We silently stayed this way for a long time. I was very thankful Bruce didn't make me move. After so many years of trying to be so strong, I needed to have this moment of weakness. "What was that? What did you just do to me," I mumbled quietly, letting the last of my silent tears run down my cheek.

"That was a spanking," Bruce said gently. I could feel his voice rumble in his chest against my ear. "I thought it would be the best way to get through to you."

"That was really horrible, don't do that to me again," I said softly.

"Don't do anything to earn another. If you put yourself in danger again, or deliberately disobey me, I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee and spank the stubbornness out of you. But you must also know, once you have been punished this way you are completely forgiven, you are no longer in trouble for what you have done."

I nodded slowly, letting the feeling of forgiveness wash through me. It was an unfamiliar feeling. "Are you really going to let me train with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think you need something else to do with your time. You are very skilled and extraordinarily intelligent. I would feel better if we work on those skills and perfect them since you don't seem to know how to stay out of trouble."

"Do you think I could help you one day?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said flatly and firmly. "I've had a lot of kids help me, and while they have been a great help for the most part, it is sometimes too stressful for me. If something ever happened I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I've been trying to watch over you and protect you for years; I don't want to lose you to one of my many enemies."

"I'll see if I can change your mind one day," I smirked.

Bruce's only response was a sigh.


	3. Strict Training

_I'm having a lot of fun with this story right now. I'm also hoping to update my other story within a couple of days. _

_But here is the next chapter of this one_ : )

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strict Training**

The next morning, Bruce knocked on my door just minutes after I had already woken up. The sky outside was still black since the sun had not even risen. "It's time to train," he answered shortly. "Hurry up, I have a busy schedule."

I didn't answer and quickly dressed in one of my new pairs of shorts and a t-shirt. When I got into the kitchen I saw Bruce was eating an energy bar and some fruit. "You should have some too," he said, indicating the bowl of fruit and box of energy bars.

I nodded, even though I was not hungry at all and tried to force food into me. I knew I would need energy to train to my best potential. After some food I followed Bruce into the cave. I was very excited for this.

"First we'll warm up with a run," he grunted, indicating a couple treadmills.

I nodded. I wasn't looking forward to this part, since it would be boring, but I wanted to increase my endurance. Bruce ran very fast for the entire time on the treadmill which only lasted thirty minutes, but I hadn't been able to run the entire time, even though I only went less than half the speed Bruce did. It was a little embarrassing. In the end Bruce had ran over ten miles, and I had only managed two.

"Don't look so upset, you are doing really well," Bruce encouraged. "It's time for strength training. "

Bruce's words startled me slightly, because I had thought I wasn't showing any expression at all. If Bruce was starting to be able to see my emotions I kept so carefully hidden, that probably wasn't a good thing. It meant I was getting sloppy and too easy to read. I firmly shut down all my emotions, and followed him to the other end of the room.

This was the hard part. Bruce gave me a weight that I could barely lift with the command to lift it over my head five times while he stood behind to spot. I knew complaints that I couldn't do it would be ignored, so I kept my doubts to myself. I managed to lift it once, but by then I was far too exhausted.

"This is all in the mind," Bruce said after watching me struggle. "I can tell you think you're done, but you're not. You've given it one-hundred percent, but now you need to bring out one-hundred percent more. Ignore you're body's natural protests and just do it now."

I took a deep breath, ignored the huge pain and lifted it again. It felt like my body was going to collapse. The pain was horrible as I lifted it. I had the weight halfway to my head the fourth time when my hands gave out and I dropped it. Bruce easily caught it before it hit me on the head.

"What are you going to do now?" he growled.

I had been taught by my parents enough to know the correct answer. I silently turned around and held my hands out for the weight.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Bruce said coolly, narrowing his eyes.

I allowed myself to glare back, and forced myself to speak. It wasn't worth trying to get away with being silent around him all the time. "I'm going to finish lifting it," I said firmly, convincing myself I could do it.

Bruce nodded his approval and handed me the weight. I took another deep breath and lifted. Knowing there was only one more to do I closed my eyes, pushed my mind passed the agony, and forced myself to lift it. I sighed and threw the weight to the ground.

Training didn't get any easier. After strengthening arms in all directions, Bruce gave me overly impossible exercises for my back, abdominals, and legs. Then we focused on power by punching until I couldn't lift my arms anymore, box jumps, and working with tight bands. During exercises that didn't need a spotter, Bruce would do his own with insane weights that I couldn't imagine anyone lifting. They were at least twenty times heavier with the ones I was working with.

When I didn't think I could move ever again, Bruce announced the next exercise was reflexes. This was fun, but I didn't think I was very good at dodging the high tech machine's laser which would sound an alarm each time it hit me. Bruce showed off his ability with this as well by turning the difficulty way up and perfectly escaping each ray.

"I think you are done with physical work for today, but I would like you to continue training your mind while I continue my training. There are all my mind and IQ exercises up on the computer, I would like you to try them."

This sounded like fun, and I didn't think I could possibly force my body to do anymore so I happily moved to the computer. The games included memory tests, logic skills, and observation skills. It was a lot of fun for me and I was able to use a lot of the skills I had already acquired in my life's work of learning how to be sneaky.

Eventually Bruce came over to watch. I could feel his shock as he watched me do fairly well on the hardest level.

"Impressive," he muttered quietly.

I didn't respond verbally or physically. My first sensation was a sense of pride like I had never felt before. I had never been given a compliment. Then the excitement was replaced by suspicion. Did he only say that to make me feel good?

"Finish up, we should get some food to replenish our energy," Bruce said quietly as I finished a game with another near perfect score.

I only realized then just how hungry I was. The pain also hit me on my way upstairs. Bruce ended up carrying me to get to the kitchen within the hour. This only frustrated and annoyed me more.

"Master Bruce, I told you to not push her too hard," Alfred scolded as he put food on my plate.

"I told you I was going to work her to the ground so she would stop getting into trouble," Bruce said lightly, biting into his egg. "Now she should be too tired and sore to go sneaking around tonight."

I couldn't argue with him about this.

"Miss Jayden, you should take these to hopefully keep them from getting too sore," Alfred sighed, placing some pain killers by my plate.

I nodded quietly, swallowed them down with my juice, and proceeded to throw food in my mouth. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to fill up my hunger. I could not remember being able to eat that much in my life. But I actually liked this kind of pain in a way. I had caused it to myself and it would help me to protect myself better. I knew Bruce had won and was right that I would have no desire to get out of bed tonight and no time in the morning because of scheduled training. But ultimately I had won in the end by getting him to start training me.

In the following weeks Bruce and I worked out a schedule for me to train that would work with his usual schedule and my new school schedule. I was planning on participating in gymnastics that my school provided as one of its sports which would help me in my training. That meant I would be in school from eight to three each day, but on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays I would stay until five for gymnastics.

So each morning at 4am I would be woken up to train for over two hours so I would have enough time to shower and eat before going to school. If it was a gymnastics day Bruce had me focus more on endurance and speed, and a non gymnastics morning we would focus on strength. After days like this I would go to bed right after dinner and fall asleep by seven from my exhaustion. This was probably just the way Bruce wanted it. During the weekends I would rest, get caught up on school work I may have missed and let my body recover.

After a month of this I found I could only run a mile more than my first day training, and lift twenty pounds more. It wasn't enough for me. "I'm sick of this," I snapped one morning while struggling to bench press the seventy pounds I was given. I hadn't even been able to lift it once. I sat up and glared at Bruce. "I've been working so hard, and I barely have anything to show for it."

"Complaining about it isn't going to help you," he said with a glare of his own. "Improving your fitness and physical abilities is something that takes time and patience. You better learn to find some."

"No amount of patience is going to help me," I whined.

"I don't want to hear it," Bruce growled, beginning to sound like Batman. "Lay back down and lift this weight."

"Even if I do manage to lift it, it won't be anything near what you lift," I continued to complain.

"No it isn't. But your body is much smaller than mine, and I wouldn't ever expect you to lift even half the weight I do, since your body isn't even half my size. Muscle isn't just for offense either. With stronger muscle you give your body much better protection and defense, so think about that as you lift."

I wasn't convinced, but laid back and unsuccessfully tried to lift the weight. After ten minutes of this we continued my other lifting with similar success. In the end training was called off in low spirits that morning, and I was angry for the rest of the day. Unfortunately things didn't get much better for the rest of the week.

By the time Monday came around, I was still not in a good mood and very confident about my progress. "Enough of this," Bruce said in an icy voice. "I'm sick of hearing you whine. If you're not going to work for this training, then it's time to work on your pain tolerance, as well as help motivate you." Bruce began walking towards me.

"What are you saying?" I said slowly, struggling to hold my ground. I did not want to show fear, but it was very hard with a guy like Bruce standing and glowering in front of you.

"I think you know very well what I'm saying, as we've been in this position before. I know you are intelligent."

This time I did take a step back, and internally cursed myself. "That's not fair, you can't make a punishment a training tool as well. You don't have to do that, I'll try harder."

"Too late," he growled quietly.

I darted away from him, practicing the agility we had been working on in my weeks of training, and I was surprised how fast it did feel I could move. With my fear and gained incentive to get out of the way, I could see I really was getting better.

I had the feeling he was playing with me, since I knew very well I couldn't get away from Batman. But several times I was able to move away from each time Bruce came at me to grab me. Then he had me in his grasp a couple times and I was able to successfully use the escapes we had been practicing. There was no way in a million years I could actually escape this man if he had been actually trying his hardest.

I managed to jump away from him and do a newly learned backhand spring to get further away, only to jump backwards right into his arms. I struggled to use my best escape but he had me in an iron hold. "Now that I've gotten you to actually put some effort into your training, it is time for your spanking," he growled.

"No," I cried. I calmed my body and tried to think. I remembered the most advanced escape we had been practicing, and began to push free.

Bruce simply changed his hold on me and carried me to the bench press. "Good try, but I'm the one who taught you that move, and I know how to counter it," he said calmly in the same low voice.

I continued to fight and struggle as he placed me over his lap and put me under his iron hold. It was then that I knew for sure Bruce had been letting me escape until now just to have me practice what we had been working on. "Now to end the whining problem," he said.

"Bruce, don't do this," I yelled just as his hand swatted hard. I quietly sucked in my breath and knew my new strategy had to be to remain as still and quiet as possible. I couldn't let him see how much he was getting to me.

The next couple dozen of swats hit very hard though, and I was sure Bruce wasn't holding back as much as the last time I had been in this position. After thirty-six, my resolve broke.

"Alright, Bruce. You win," I finally cried. "I'm sorry, I won't whine anymore." When he didn't stop or even slow down at all I tried again. "Please, I can't handle anymore! Stop!"

"You can and will handle every swat I decide to give you," he said calmly.

It was this statement that finally did me in. "Bruce please, no more," I fully begged, and then I broke down completely into tears. It was then that he finally stopped, and allowed me to cry out the fiery horrible pain.

"Now I'm expecting two hundred percent effort, or I will use this method of motivation again," he said firmly once I had calmed down. "I'm tired of the whining and the unsatisfactory effort you've been giving me."

I pushed myself to standing and glared at him. "You're cruel, you know that?" I snarled. I looked away from his annoying face and laid on the bench with a wince. But I set my teeth and gave everything to lift the weight anyway.

"Dig deeper," Bruce commanded.

I took a huge breath and found more strength from somewhere and lifted the weight to a full extension and brought it down fairly slow.

"Good, now do four more," Bruce approved.

I held myself back from saying the nasty comment I wanted to say and obeyed. I couldn't deny Bruce's extreme methods weren't resulting in progress for me, but it still didn't mean I couldn't be annoyed with him. I took a deep breath, tried to ignore the excruciating pain in my arms and lifted the weight again.


	4. Vivid Nightmare

_I saw the review about Bruce being too strict, and have thought about it a lot. Thinking about it, I can see where the review is right, and I have made him too strict. But on the other side, when I wrote the last chapter, I see Bruce as being very serious and overly strict. But I promise for future chapters to try to be careful to not make Bruce quite so mean._

_Anyway, thanks for the review. As always all constructive criticism is perfectly welcome!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vivid ****Nightmare**

I erased all my presence perfectly, just as mother had taught me and crawled through the small vent only I could fit through. The bombs I was carrying were ready for me to prepare as I had been trained to.

The dark creature had come out of nowhere, just as I was preparing to start the countdown. He quickly deactivated the bomb and looked to me with sharp intimidating eyes. "You need to seriously consider if you think what you are doing is right, because you don't need to be a tool being used for the wrong reasons," he said quietly.

I had only stared, trying to understand these words. What I was doing was all I had ever known, could there be something else?

Then, minutes later, I watched in invisible fear as the creature fought my father and defeated him. Mother of course had already made her swift escape. Father was taken away in hand cuffs and I turned to the creature with pleading eyes. The creature made a move to leave and I ran to catch up until I had his attention. I desperately shook my head and continued to cry silently without tears as he looked at me steadily, a small hint of understanding was visible even through the cowl.

But he spoke some words to the police officer and ran away, leaving me crumpled on the cold ground and alone. It wasn't long until father had found me and of course planned to punish me for my failure. His anger was unprecedented and he was coming at me with a knife. But the creature faded back into view suddenly and stopped him. I turned once again to him, my savior, the only hope I felt I had. If he wouldn't help me my father would hunt me forever and eventually kill me.

I looked into his eyes and silently begged once again for him to stay. My pale fingers clung to his cape, but he was already turning to leave. "Please don't go," I whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry, Jayden. But you can't come with me," he spoke quietly. "You can't come with me, and you can't stay with me. I need to leave you," His voice was gradually becoming more human, and I was suddenly clutching onto Bruce's jacket rather than Batman's cape. "I need to leave you Jayden," he repeated, backing away into shadows. "You need to go back to where you came from."

"Bruce, no!" I screamed frantically, trying to find where he disappeared. "Come back, please! Bruce! Bruce!" I didn't think I was ever going to find him again, and he had left me. I felt like I couldn't breath from the panic.

"Jayden, calm down. I'm right here," the soothing voice murmured from somewhere above me.

I gasped and sat up. My bed felt cold even though my body was covered in sweat. Tears were already running down my face. With a trembling hand I grabbed Bruce's outstretched arm and pulled him closer. "You're still here. I'm still here," I whimpered with a shaky voice. Then I thoroughly shocked myself by beginning to sob uncontrollably. "I thought you'd left me."

Bruce sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Calm down," he said gently. "I'm here, and I promised to never leave you again. You can trust me."

I frantically clinged to him and nodded my agreement to his words. It took several minutes for me to calm down, but I continued to hold onto him, never wanting to let go of his comfort. In a way, it had felt oddly cleansing to just let myself open up and cry real tears.

Bruce reached out and felt my forehead. "As I feared, you do have a fever. You need to go back to sleep, and you're taking the day off training tomorrow." He gently pushed me away and laid me back on my pillow and tucked me in. "I will stay here for a little while until you go back to sleep," he said gently. "Remember your emotion control before bed, you need to get these fears and memories out of your head."

"It's just so hard," I mumbled. "Sometimes the memories come back very strong."

"I understand. My own parents were murdered right in front of me. Sometimes those memories haunt me very strongly as well."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do we, and so many other people, have to deal with so much?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "But that's why I plan to stop it."

"But that's also why I tell you I want to help," I said softly, my eyelids drooping.

"We are not discussing this now," Bruce said firmly. "Now stop talking and get some sleep, you're going to skip school tomorrow as well."

With this extra piece of comforting news, I finally allowed myself to close my eyes. I drifted off soon after. When I woke up, it was already late morning, and my entire body ached and my head hurt. At least I had been allowed to skip school. The bullies had not gotten much better for me at this school. Even though I was no longer the dirty and poorly dressed scrawny girl, I was still seen as being very different and an easy target because of my silence. I was in a grade above peers my age, and others still saw me as a freak. Kids were cruel, and I was finding myself using my skills at quick escapes more than I would ever want to.

In fact it was time I did something about it. I was confident in my training now that I could fight a bunch of preteens. I was just thinking about how to make a costume. Lots of black, with maybe some purple, and a mask to fully cover my face. Bruce had bought me more clothes than I needed, and there was some clothing that didn't fit me that I could use for material. I would call myself Nightmare and rid the school of bullies I thought smugly.

Alfred soon arrived and bustled over me like a mother hen. He helped me to the bathroom so I could shower while he changed my bedding. Then he left me alone with a tray of hot tea and some soup. After I ate I felt much more energized and thought it was a good time to actually make my costume. When else was I ever going to get this chance?

I used my purple long sleeve shirt and other black clothing to make a top with a black mask. I was happy I actually still had scissors and safety pins in my room. Every time Bruce or Alfred checked on me, I'd hide it under my pillow. By the end of the day I was feeling much better, and had made a decent costume. I was quite proud of myself.

I put it on, looking into my large mirror. My short uneven hair which had always suited me, worked well pulled up into a short low pony tail. I had the black mask, a yellow and gray short cape, and black leggings. I was actually pretty satisfied. I quickly pulled it back off and hid it in my dresser before heading downstairs to see if I could get dinner.

"You look a lot better," Bruce commented when I arrived in the kitchen.

"I feel better," I said quietly.

"Have you been sleeping this whole time? It's been quiet."

"Yeah, I was tired," I lied, letting the emotion leave my face in hopes that Bruce wouldn't read any guilt.

He looked annoyed at my removal of emotion, but let it go. "Come sit and have some food then," he said.

I took an unnoticeable sigh of relief and sat down to eat. My plan was to bring my new Nightmare costume to school tomorrow and begin using it. It was time for me to finally start doing something to stand up for myself and the other bullied kids. It was what the man I looked up to now did, only a much larger scale.

The only problem was I never got the chance to sneak the costume out of the house. Conveniently Alfred grabbed my backpack in the morning before I could pack the costume in that. But besides that, Bruce seemed to be hanging around me more than usual. There was no way for me to sneak something out with how he was watching me.

So I ended up going to school without it.

Unfortunately by lunchtime I was wishing I had it. "Why do you have to be so stuck up," Alex Greser demanded, shoving me in the chest. "You never say anything, and you always seem so angry," he said pushing me a second time so I almost fell over.

I silently glared at him, getting ready to show my new strength and skill, suit or no suit. But instead I turned to leave.

Alex quickly grabbed my arm and prevented me from leaving. "You can leave only after you stop being so stuck up," he said. His group of followers were nodding in agreement, ready to join him if things got really exciting. "Come on, just say one thing. If you don't, I bet I can make you."

Alex was just about to grab me, and I was about to knock him over, when suddenly a silver batarang flew through the air and narrowly missed Alex. Him and his posse froze and looked up, while I scowled and stared at my feet. I didn't want him here. I had been about to handle my own problem.

"Leave the girl alone," he growled menacingly. Even I shivered slightly at the voice that still scarred me a little.

The boys didn't say anything from fear and shock and Batman jumped down from the building he was hanging on. Every kid eating lunch outside was now watching. "Let me make one thing very clear," he snarled, grabbing Alex by the shirt. "I would have no problem teaching you a lesson if I believe you are going to contribute to the crime in this city someday. Stop bullying, or you will have me to deal with." He threw Alex to the ground, and looked around the schoolyard," And that goes for all of you," he said loudly.

Then without looking at me he was over the next building and gone.

* * *

"What was up with that entrance at school today?" I demanded once Alfred had brought me home, and I found Bruce sitting in the living room. "I could have handled myself, that's what we've been training for. There are so many bigger problems for you to worry about in this city, than to waist your time coming to my school for a bullying problem." By this time I was wringing my hands in frustration, even though my voice was calm.

"Right now, you are important for me to keep an eye on, so in my mind it was not a waist of time. I don't want you to have to handle yourself if you don't need to," Bruce said quietly. "But I want to talk to you about that too. Come with me to your room."

I froze, and my annoyance with him stopped. I suddenly began to wonder how much he knew, and then I wondered why I hadn't realized before that he probably knew more about my plans than I had thought. The man was a detective and a genius, and had continuously proven to be more clever than me. "Ok," I said emotionlessly, so I wouldn't let my nervousness show.

Bruce stood and led the way to my room. When we were inside, he shut the door behind me and neither of us sat. "I also think this is a good time to repeat myself," he said firmly in his batman voice. I stomach flip-flopped, but I remained calm on the outside. "I've said many times, you are not going to fight crime, and you are not going to help me. It is too dangerous."

"I know," I said dully, letting my eyes go blank. "Why are you telling me this?"

Bruce didn't answer, but instead his eyes found the scissors on my dresser. He bent down and picked up a black scrap of cloth that was no bigger than my pinky nail I had missed when I had cleaned up my mess. "Where is it," he growled.

I looked up at him defiantly, but Bruce's glare was stronger. I found myself looking away and opening the dresser to show the costume. "I was only going to use it around school," I mumbled, not sounding very emotionless anymore. I was just hoping beyond hope this wasn't going to end up how I feared it would.

"And then what?" he demanded. "You were going to keep it in the school forever? I don't think so."

I looked away, knowing he was right. After I had finished in the school I had been planning on finding the small time criminals on my free time by skipping some gymnastics. Bruce sat down on my bed, and gave me his sternest glare. "Come here," he growled.

"No, Bruce, this isn't fair. I haven't even done anything wrong," I whined.

"You knew very well making that costume was wrong," he snapped. "Or else why would you try so hard to hide it from me. I knew you were going to try using it today, and that's why I came to the school to prevent that. Those kids won't cause you any trouble anymore. Now come here."

I didn't move from my spot, "You can't do this to me again," I said quietly. There had to be some way to avoid it, and I would somehow find that way.

"You know very well I will catch you if I have to, and if it comes to that your punishment will be increased. I won't tell you again, come here."

Without a word I made a mad dash for the door. I knew Bruce was directly behind me. I managed to open it and jump towards the stairs before Bruce grabbed for me. Before he had a tight hold on me I made a quick escape and dashed down the stairs. I jumped down the bottom step and crashed into Bruce. The surprise actually made me yell out in fear.

"We are not turning this into a training exercise today," Bruce growled. "You are in trouble." Then he proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and carry me upstairs. I didn't know what came over me, but I resorted to the only thing I could. I thrashed, kicked and struggled, but of course with no avail.

"Let me go Bruce. You don't have to do this. I didn't do anything wrong!"

Without a word Bruce threw me over his lap, pinned me down and proceeded to spank. He was certainly spanking hard too. The pain quickly made me incoherent and I was reduced to crying loudly. I wasn't even caring about my complete lack of control. I just wanted this to not be happening. I did my best to continuously try to escape, but Bruce countered each one before I had made it off more than a few inches, his right hand never stopping it's assault on my bottom.

After what must have been at least twenty swats I covered with my hands to try to stop the pain that way. Bruce simply held both my wrists in his large hand and continued calmly and rhythmically. As always there was absolutely nothing I could do, and that was what made my situation so horrible.

It was a very hard and long spanking, and I was sobbing hard and lying limply when he finally finished. This had been a lot worse than the one he had given me during the training session. It took a long time for me to catch my breath after he had finished. When I was crying softly he gently picked me up and held me.

"I still do want to help you," I said quietly between sniffles when I had calmed down a little more.

"I am not going to allow you to. You're too young, and it's too likely for you to get hurt. All my Robins disobeyed orders by helping me when I told them not to, and horrible things happened to all of them at one time or another. I can't be responsible for allowing you to get away with disobeying as well. Besides, you're only ten years old."

"I can handle a beating," I said softly. "I'm just not good at handling you sp-spanking me."

"I know you can," he said gently. "But that doesn't change my mind. That suit is going in the garbage right away. And if I ever notice you trying to fight crime in a way other than self defense I will take out a hairbrush."

My stomach clenched at the thought of a heavier and harder implement, and I nodded glumly in acknowledgement. "Can't you punish me some other way," I whined suddenly breaking the long silence.

"There are frankly too many benefits to spanking you," he said smugly. "It's quick, it was my method of punishment for all my adopted sons, and it actually truly brings out your emotions like I finally just saw a few minutes ago. The form of discipline in this house remains, and you have no power to change that."

"You are such a control freak," I muttered very quietly.

"What was that," Bruce asked, sounding stern but almost amused as well.

"Nothing Bruce," I said cheekily.

"Good, now it's time to see what Alfred has planned for dinner."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs," I said jumping off his lap. "I just want to change my clothes, so I need some privacy."

Bruce stood too, and went to the door, but suddenly stopped. "You almost had me," he said sternly. "First give me that costume." He held out his hand.

"Bruce," I whined.

"Now, or you can go right back over me knee for some more of what you just got."

Without another word I grabbed my costume and threw it into his hand.

"You better watch the attitude," Bruce warned in his lowest growl. "I will see you at dinner in a couple minutes."

The door closed with a gentle snap, and I sighed. My first victory on Bruce had just been won. I pulled out the second costume from under my mattress just to make sure it was still there. I had been hoping I wouldn't have to go through all that and not get caught at all, but my precautions had paid off. I would just have to be very cautious and slow about how I used this one. I had been underestimating Bruce too much lately.


	5. Novice Hero

**Chapter 5: Novice Hero**

That first year I lived with Bruce was a particularly fast one. It was probably because my life had changed around so much and I was very happy with how things were going. Time has a way of going by very quick when you're enjoying yourself and much slower when things aren't going so well.

My training was still slowly but steadily making progress. Particularly my endurance gained the most. By the time I turned eleven in April I could run four miles in half an hour, and over ten miles without stopping if I had no time limit. Running ten miles would take me almost two hours, since I would run slow to get that distance. But I was very pleased with the progress I had made.

My strength training was slower. I was only lifting one hundred pounds consistently by the time I was nearing the end of the school year, and on my best days I could manage a couple repetitions of an added five pounds. Bruce and I would also spar routinely, and I found this part to be a lot of fun. I knew he was always going easy on me, but my polished reflexes were good, and it was fun to dodge attacks. I was also pleased with myself, because my added muscle did help me to bounce back if an attack connected. I could truly take a hit pretty well, even from the legendary Batman.

Also as expected, my intense training at home gave me some great skills in my gymnastics practice. My coach was impressed with my huge increase in ability, and was urging me to go on the competition team. But I had refused, not wanting to take up more of my time. Gymnastics for me was a training supplement, not something I wanted to compete in.

"That does look very nice, and I see your gymnastics training isn't going to waste," Bruce complimented after I did my best tumbling pass before we began a training session one morning. "But stop showing off, and get on the treadmill. Today is an endurance day."

"I'm not showing off," I said. "It's called having fun. You should try it sometime," I argued getting on the treadmill and starting it to a gentle five miles per hour.

"My life isn't about having fun," Bruce shot back, getting on his own treadmill.

"Then I have much to teach you," I said smugly. Talking to Bruce had become very easy over the last few months. It was energizing to be able to talk to another person so naturally.

"That is what the Robins have told me as well, so I'm speaking from experience when I tell you it doesn't go well when a kid tries to tell me how to have fun. Trust me, you will not get me to change." Bruce sped up his treadmill so he was running at a pace that could have easily passed a slower moving car. "Now stop playing around and focus on running. You're barely working right now."

"Cranky old man," I muttered darkly. Thankfully the motors of the treadmills were too loud for him to hear me. I sped up my treadmill to a sped where I could barely keep up and focused on pushing myself for every tenth of a mile I could get at that speed.

After running, we spent a full hour lifting lighter weights to increase our muscle endurance.

"Jayden, don't slow down your rhythm," Bruce commented as he continued a leg press of a few hundred pounds to a fast cadence.

"I'm not," I grunted from under my bench press of forty pounds. But I focused on going faster anyway.

"But I wanted to tell you, I won't be around all day tomorrow," Bruce grunted. "You had better stay well behaved for Alfred."

"Where…are…you going?" I asked between pants, as I began to get very tired.

"That is something I do not need to tell you," Bruce said shortly. "And don't slow down, you should be able to stay at the same rhythm even while you're talking or paying attention to something else."

"Well that was an unexpected answer," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that," Bruce snapped.

"Nothing," I answered loudly. But I was excited. I had not yet risked using my Nightmare costume since being punished for creating it. If Bruce was going to be investigating some big crime or whatever he was planning, it would be a good chance for me to finally bring it with me. I had kept it hidden for so long, waiting for just the right time to take it with me. This could be that moment.

The next morning I wore the inconspicuous parts of my costume under my baggy clothes, since it was chilly outside. I skipped my gymnastics training that day with plans to search through the streets for any crimes I could stop. I wanted to find the little ones Batman didn't have time for, since I no longer had the opportunity to practice on the bullies in school.

It didn't take long in a city filled with crime for me to find something: A simple mugging by a cowardly and desperate old man, as he tried to take money from a mother and her young child. The boy hid behind his mother and trembled, while the mother tried to tell the mugger she didn't have any money with them.

"I know with the fancy clothes you're wearing that you must be loaded," the man snarled angrily pointing a small pistol at her.

"We don't," she gasped in a shaky voice. "If you don't hurt us and come with me, I will even go to the bank and get you some money."

"Do you think I would trust you to do that?" he yelled. I was appalled to see other people ignoring the scene and avoiding that particular alley. Not a single person seemed to even bother to call the police. It seemed almost everyone in Gotham was a coward, but I refused to be one of them. I quickly hid my presence in the darkest corner behind a garbage can and changed into my costume. Then I silently climbed the gutter nearby so I was holding on to the top of the building.

I grabbed a rock and chucked it so it neatly hit the man on the head.

"Who's there," the mugger snarled, rubbing the spot where the rock had hit.

I ran across the roof of the shorter building, making my footsteps audible as I did so. I could sense the man's eyes following the sound of my movement without actually seeing me. I soundlessly climbed onto an old pipe hanging from the side of the building and found a spot along the wall side where the shadows kept me well hidden. I chucked another rock so it clattered to the ground next to him.

"Where are you? Show yourself," he bellowed spinning around.

I dropped from my hiding spot to land lightly on the ground behind him. He spun around again just as I motioned for the women and her child to run away. They quickly did so as he turned his back on them. "So you are just a small child," he spat, oblivious to the disappearance of his victims. "Pathetic."

I knew at the very least I had to distract this ugly dirty thug long enough for the mother and her son to be far away. More ideally would be to knock him out and get the police. Without a word he clumsily shot at my feet with the gun, which I easily dodged with a back handsping. Before he could shoot again I jumped into a back tuck, landed against the wall of the nearest building, and pushed with all my strength to tackle him.

Upon impact I got him to the ground and wrestled his gun away from him. I pointed it silently and steadily at his head. "Wait, please don't," he pleaded shamelessly. "I was just desperate."

"Not a good reason," I said slowly in a low toneless voice. I made a quick move with my finger on the trigger only to deliver the hardest punch I could to the side of his head while his eyes were on the gun. He was immediately knocked unconscious. I wanted to call police, but didn't think I could make myself speak on the phone, so feeling satisfied that I had done as much as I could I turned to leave. On my way out I could have sworn I felt eyes watching me, but I couldn't find anyone around. I even climbed to the tops of buildings to check.

Unfortunately, by the time I got back to the school to be picked up by Alfred I was late. I had spent too much time searching for a stalker that might not have even been there. Alfred had probably already come to get me, found I wasn't there, and gone home with a call to Bruce. That was certainly not good, and I knew I had to get back. I couldn't have Bruce coming out here searching for me, especially when he was caught up in the middle of something else that was probably important.

I pushed to my fastest running speed and ran all the way home in just minutes. I got to the gate and told Alfred to open the door through the monitor.

"Ms Jayden, I was getting worried for you," he said when I came in the door.

"I decided to walk home after gymnastics," I said purposely making sure to mention gymnastics for explanation to my sweaty and tired appearance.

"I should call Master Bruce and inform him of your return," he said opening his cell phone. After the quick call he had me come into the kitchen for dinner. I knew I wasn't allowed to walk home, and I hadn't planned on it. I hoped this hadn't gotten me in trouble. I had really enjoyed being able to help that mother and son. I ate my food quietly, and went to my room to hide my costume in the space behind the wall I had made months ago.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Alfred observed when I had come down later for a snack.

"Just tired," I said softly grabbing some water and a handful of pretzels. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Very well, I know you still have to be up early to train tomorrow. Master Bruce will be back sometime very late, but still plans to have time for training."

I smiled. I loved how the training that always concluded Bruce's night prowlings were the start of my day. When we finished training each morning he would get ready to sleep and I would get ready for school. But our training was how we got to see each other more since he had a nocturnal schedule and I was actually a morning person.

The next morning was a strength training day. These training days included my least favorite exercises, so I wasn't in the best mood.

"Just lift it, and stop doubting yourself," Bruce growled as he spotted me for the one hundred and ten pound bench press.

I gritted my teeth and gave it everything I had, just barely getting the weight off its holders. Bruce helped me lift it a little higher and I was able to get it up to a full extension from there. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the weight with a crash. It missed the holders and was about to smash right into my head when Bruce caught it effortlessly and placed it lightly in the holder.

"How many times have I told you to slowly let gravity take over," he glared.

"Sorry," I said meekly, sobered up by the near miss to my skull.

"Never mind, let's end this early today and spar."

I nodded and stood across from him on the padded floor. I took my stance and we began. Today I gave more effort than usual, and could only think of other thugs on the street like the one I had taken down yesterday. I imagined him every time I went for the attack. After I drove my feet hard into Bruce's chest and actually made him stumble, he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

"Something's got you fired up," he said.

I didn't reply and got right back to me feet. I ran toward him for a tackle, but he dodged. I attempted to swing a punch into his chest but he caught my fist. "Bad move," he said quietly. "I'm surprised at you. You know you're weak at punching." Then he moved his hand from my fist to my wrist, spun me around, pulled some cord from his belt and wound it around my tightly so I couldn't move an inch. I didn't even know he ever wore a weapon like that with his normal clothes. I lost my balance and fell forward on the ground.

I furiously tried to escape, but I couldn't move. "It's no use, even I don't know how to get out of this particular material and restraint technique," Bruce said softly putting his foot on my back so I couldn't roll over.

"Then why are you doing this? Let me out of it so we can continue training," I snarled.

"First I wanted to ask you about yesterday," he said sternly crouching down and putting his hand on my back to replace his foot.

I froze with a feeling of dread. I thought I might be in trouble, but I hadn't expected him to bring it up here. "I decided to go for a walk home after gymnastics," I lied with an almost toneless voice, but adding in some fake emotion to hopefully hide the lie from Bruce. "It was cool out, and it felt good after getting too hot and sweaty in practice."

I felt a hard swat, and I grit my teeth from making a noise. "That's careless thinking," he snapped. He swatted twice more," and you know you're not allowed to walk home. The streets in this city are dangerous."

"But I can take care of myself. I thought that's what all this training was for," I said emotionlessly. I didn't want him to see the pain was getting to me.

"No," he swatted again. "We are doing this to get some energy out of you, and as a form of defense if you absolutely need it. But we are still not going to take it for granted or take any unnecessary chances."

I resumed squirming and struggling to get away. "Stop treating me like such a little kid," I yelled.

"I've heard that line before from all the Robins," he said darkly, swatting again. "Hearing that demand didn't stop me then, and it doesn't stop me now, because you are just a child."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't walk home again, alright." I strained against the cords as hard as I could.

With three more hard spanks he released the cord and let me up. "For your sake you had better," he growled. "Now attack me again."

I was a bit shaken up, and thankful to escape what could have been a much more severe punishment. But I shook it off and made a feint and tried to attack from behind. He caught my foot without even looking and threw me back. I landed on my hands, sprung to my feet and charged again. Sparring was becoming fun and more effortless. I quickly forgot about everything and became lost in what I was quickly discovering was indeed a form of art.

I had to keep this victory to myself of still managing to keep my secrete a secrete. I had once again successfully hidden something from Bruce. Better yet, I had been able to hide something from the legendary Dark Knight of Gotham City. It was an achievement almost any powerful villain in the city would love to be able to brag about.


	6. New Friend

_So, I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. I'm also almost ready to post my next chapter for my other story. As always let me know what you think and constructive (but polite) criticism is always welcome!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Friend**

Bruce was distracted with something, there was no doubt about it. Two more times in one week he was absent for an entire day. He was working toward something big, and I knew he would never in a million years tell me what it was. But it was good for me because it gave me more opportunities to go out as Nightmare. Only this time I made sure I was extremely careful to be ready to be picked up at the school by Alfred.

The first time in the week I went out as Nightmare it went smoothly. I once again skipped gymnastics and left the school. This time I got into my costume before looking for a crime. It took me a little longer to find something this time since I was searching from above the city, but I eventually found what I was looking for.

A group of teenagers were grinning and pouring gasoline all around one of the buildings. I discretely made the call to the police and went to make my move. Arsonists. Not big criminals, but I would take stopping the burning of someone's property over nothing.

They were just lighting the match when I dropped behind them, letting the breeze from my cape put out the small flame.

"What the," the taller one squinted, turning to me.

"What the hell is that," the other red headed one muttered. "Looks like a kid."

I glared at them, and got ready for a fight.

"What? Do you not approve of what we're doing? What are you going to do about it, sweetheart," the taller one slurred. He was obviously drunk. "Gonna call the police? We're so scared."

I smirked and pointed toward the direction of the phone. It had been a pleasant surprise for me to find talking over a phone wasn't too difficult. It helped when there wasn't a person in front of me, and I didn't give the operator time to respond before I hung up.

"You didn't," he slurred slowly.

I nodded and let my smirk widen into a wicked smile.

"You little brat," the red head snarled, and he lunged at me. I easily dodged and decided to practice my punch. This particular lowlife was so weak it actually knocked him right out. I didn't have time to cheer for my first successful punch since the tall one was coming at me now. I did my favorite wrestling move against him and used his height against him to throw him to the ground. I quickly ran forward and kicked him in the head before he could stand. It was then that I heard the sirens.

It was perfect timing. I checked the time, saw I had just enough to get back to the school and fled. I would have been late again if I had stopped to look for the presence I was sure I could feel again. But that time I went home with Alfred, and Bruce never suspected a thing.

The second time didn't go as smoothly. I didn't have gymnastics practice, so instead I had to sneak away from school during recess. In costume I began searching the city, and listened for any sounds or problems. I swooped for hours from building to building, and when I was about to give up for lack of time I finally found something. This time I didn't have time to think, because a man already had a teenage girl bound and gagged thrown into his car and he began driving away.

I leaped to the nearest light post, and swung off so I neatly landed on the car without a sound. With some effort I put a lot of power into a kick to break the windshield. The car immediately stopped, and the guy got out with a scowl. This man was larger than he looked before, with a shaved head and multiple tattoos.

"How about I make you a deal?" he said greedily. "You in exchange for her."

"Fine," I said coolly. I didn't doubt I could take him. I jumped off the car and waited for him to untie her. She was in such a panic she didn't seem to even know how to move anymore. I motioned angrily for her to leave. She wasn't moving, so I quickly reached in, pulled her out, and didn't see what came next.

The girl suddenly smiled and tackled me to the ground. Very fast the man was on top of me with a knife to my throat. "Word has it a little girl who barely speaks a word has been going through the streets trying to be a mini super hero," he said softly. His voice sent chills up my spine, but I didn't let him see that. "My friend and I thought we had to see you, so we've been practicing this little act all around the city hoping for a bite. Now that we got you, I must say you're pretty cute." The cold blade touched my throat.

I furiously glared at him, then let my emotions go blank. I knew I had to stay calm, think, and not let him see what I was about to do to get out of this safely.

"After I slit your throat and the life begins to leave your eyes, I will get to have a little fun before we run off," he said even quieter, seeming to enjoy the experience of threatening me. As he spoke I went through about a hundred escapes in my head, and picked the one I thought would be most successful. Just as I was about to make my move, a figure floated by in my peripheral vision and I hesitated. It gave him just long enough to make a shallow cut before I pulled my wrists so the girl holding them fell over, and I sprung to my feet.

Before I could attack the pedophile, the figure I saw ran over and punched him so he flew into the building and collapsed. I was sure it was Batman but when I blinked again, I realized with relief it wasn't. He didn't wear a cape, was much younger than Bruce, and had a blue eagle symbol on his chest. Before I could register anything else, he grabbed me, threw a grappling hook at the top of the building, and let it carry us up.

He carried me to the school, somehow knowing that was where I needed to be, but I saw it was too late. There was already baseball practice, which meant Alfred had already come for me, and I wasn't there. He set me down on the school roof, and I sunk to my knees. "He's gonna kill me," I moaned. I felt my throat to see blood on my hand. "And there is no way I could ever talk my way out of this. I'm dead."

"I've been watching you the last few days," the man said, ignoring my small melt down. "You're an interesting girl, and you fight with Batman's style."

"I wouldn't be cut at all if you hadn't distracted me," I snapped, not even registering the fact that I was speaking effortlessly to him. "I had things under control."

"Yeah, I saw that later," he admitted meekly. "But you have to admit it looked pretty bad from my angle, and I think someone besides me has been stalking you when you go out in this costume. What do you call yourself anyway."

"Nightmare," I sulked.

I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "It's a little too close to my name," he finally said.

I looked up at him for the first time, and temporarily pushed my huge problem to the edge of my mind. "I know you, you're Richard Greyson." It was then that I wondered why I could talk to him.

"Ugh, did he tell you that, I can't believe he is now giving away secretes he should be keeping."

"Oh no," I said smugly. "I figured that out myself. I've done my research on my own time, Bruce or Batman didn't tell me anything. I know about all the Robins. You call yourself Nightwing now don't you?"

"Yes, and call me Dick if you're not calling me Nightwing. I can't stand being called Richard." He looked more closely at me, taking in my size and full appearance. "You are an interesting girl," he said slowly. "So you are working for Batman? You seem so young."

"Not exactly. He doesn't want me to have any part of helping him," I said slowly. "When Alfred tells him I wasn't at the school to pick up and he sees this cut, he's going to kill me. He's not stupid." I took a slow unnoticeable breath and calmed myself down before my eyes could start getting watery.

"I know what you mean," he said sadly. "I used to live with that man too. Stubborn with an iron will and an iron hand."

I already knew I wasn't alone in living through one of Bruce's tough punishments. "I don't want to go back now," I mumbled quietly.

"I sure would hate to be in your position," he sighed sympathetically. He sat next to me, and we watched the sun sink in the dull polluted sky. "But you need to go back. It's Batman you're trying to escape, and it isn't possible. Even though I can see you have some skills. You try to escape your fate and you'll only make it worse, and he will find you. You'll have to face him eventually."

I groaned. "I know. That guy is truly cruel."

We both sat together for a few more minutes as I continued to stall. "I can't help but remember the time I tried to run away from Bruce," Nightwing said quietly, breaking the silence and distracting me from my fear again.

"You probably got in a lot of trouble," I said. "Can you tell me the story? I want to wait a little longer to go back."

"Sure," he looked at me kindly. "It actually began before I even knew Bruce was Batman. I had recently moved in to live with him, but I was still mourning the sudden loss of my parents. I heard that murderer's name mentioned somewhere, and anger consumed me. I knew I had to find him, even though I had been expressly forbidden from leaving the mansion. You know, because of the crime rates here."

"Yeah, I have the same stupid rule applied to me," I interrupted.

Nightwing nodded. "So I did find him, but my skills were limited. I hadn't become Robin yet. I hadn't been trained yet. I was just some immature angry little kid. I needed to be rescued by Batman. After that He brought me to the batcave and revealed himself to be none other than my adoptive father."

"That's not fair," I said suddenly. "I had to find out he was Batman on my own. He had no intention of ever telling me his secrete." I stopped for a minute, then added," But of course I figured it out the same day he brought me to Wayne manor. I didn't really give him the chance to decide to tell me."

"Nice job, that is impressive" Nightwing smiled. "Remember this happened several weeks after I came to live with him. So then Bruce took me up to my room and proceeded to give me a long lecture about following rules, and listening to him, and that it was for my own safety blah blah blah. And that's when he spanked me for the first time. It was not a fun night."

"Tell me about it," I said, standing up. The sun was getting lower, and it was going to be dusk soon. "I should go. I'd rather go home to Bruce then be found and captured by Batman."

"Yeah I would agree," Nightwing said, standing up as well. "Listen, do remember what I told you about someone watching you, and I know it's not Batman. It could be trouble."

"Ok," I said, too distracted by what was waiting for me at home to really listen to what he was saying. "Hey, would it be possible to find you again. We have a lot in common. It's kinda like you're an older brother. I don't have a lot of people to talk to," I admitted. I had never talked so naturally to anyone except Bruce.

"I have to admit, my social life isn't really great either," Nightwing reached up and scratched his head. "But of course, just look for me on the rooftops. I won't hide from you anymore."

"I'll find you again, as long as I live through tonight," I promised.

"Good luck Little Nightmare," Nightwing laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, took off my costume, and jumped to the ground. Then I ran as fast as I could toward home, with my heart hammering faster than it normally would have from just running.


	7. Stern Guardian

_After months of craziness I feel like I'm hopefully back for at least a little while. I can't believe I had my absence from writing after where I left off in the last chapter. This one was a bit of a hard one to jump back into! But here it is : )_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stern Guardian**

I was fidgety and breathing very hard when I got back to the mansion. I waited a few minutes but my heart rate did not seem to go down and I couldn't relax so I gave up. The gate opened before I could even press the monitor, so I slowly and shakily walked up to the house.

As soon as I opened the door to the sitting room Bruce ran over to me from where he had obviously been pacing. He grabbed my shoulders and knelt down so he could look me in the eyes. I was shocked to see the fear and worry inside them. "Jayden, what happened. This is the second time you were not at the school to be picked up." Alfred was standing anxiously in the background, looking just as worried.

I didn't respond and dropped my gaze to my feet. I didn't want to see the worry in his eyes anymore. It only added to my guilt.

"How did you get this?" he said softly, touching his finger to my cut. He looked at the blood on his finger. "What happened," he insisted, more sternly.

I continued to stare at my shoes and shook my head. Bruce sighed and stood up. "So I guess this means I get to deduce what happened. But it is pretty obvious. You've been sneaking away from school to try and do what I've expressly forbade you from doing. You let yourself get hurt too. Do you know how dangerous it could have been?"

"The cut was an accident," I whimpered. I hated myself for becoming so weak, but it was hard to stay defiant in this situation. "I did have everything under control."

Bruce didn't respond. "Open you backpack," he said suddenly. "I want to see the costume you must have somehow snuck past me. I know you wouldn't have been stupid enough to fight and let people see your face."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the determination. He was going to get his way. With a sinking heart I slowly unzippered my backpack and pulled out the costume. Bruce snatched it before I could even hold it out to him.

"Alfred," he said in a cool voice. "See to it that this gets burned."

"Of course, Master Bruce," he said taking it and bowing himself out of the room.

I silently said goodbye to my hard work on the costume, knowing I would now never get another chance to make another. Then I slowly brought my eyes back to Bruce who was now glowering at me. "Bruce, I just wanted to help people," I said in a small voice. "I am confident I did save some lives and property."

"You probably did, but this is the life I want to keep safe, and you're not being very cooperative," he growled gesturing to me.

"I don't need to be protected anymore," I complained. "I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," Bruce firmly cut in with his full Batman voice. "Go upstairs to your room. We will continue this conversation there."

My stomach clenched. "Bruce, please. What I did was help people. I don't want to go through this again."

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you disobeyed."

"Please don't do this," I pleaded.

Bruce abruptly grabbed my arm, spun me around and swatted me hard. I took a quick intake of air from the surprise of it. "To you room," he said slowly.

I turned on the spot and ran to my bedroom. When I got there I started pacing. I was good at thinking, and I was trained to have elite escaping skills since I was very little. Why wasn't there some way to avoid this? I knew why, it was because my opponent was more skilled and much stronger than me.

I stopped pacing and soundlessly opened my door. It just wasn't in my nature or my entire life of training to give up and take something. In my mind there was nothing worse than what was about to come. I took a deep calm breath, erased my presence, and shut the door behind me.

I searched for the best place to go, and found it behind the thick decorative statue at the top of the stairs. I didn't think I could risk going downstairs yet without getting caught. I just had to be patient, keep my head clear, and think. I kept myself invisible and calm as I heard Bruce come up the stairs. I nearly lost my cloaking skills when I saw what I realized was a large hairbrush in his hand. I couldn't believe I had forgotten he had warned me he would use it if he caught me trying to copy him and fight crime.

Being perfectly quiet I eased myself towards the stairs after Bruce had passed me. I went down step by step. I had eight more steps to go when Bruce knocked and opened my door. I had seven more steps to go when I saw Bruce enter my room.

Six more steps.

Everything was quiet.

Five more step.

"I should have seen this coming," I heard Bruce sigh.

Four more steps.

I could hear Bruce coming back out of my room. I lept for the bottom of the stairs just as Bruce noticed me.

"Jayden, come up here, now," Bruce yelled.

I wordlessly scrambled toward the secrete entrance for the batcave. My goal was just to find a place to hide so I could think of the next thing to do. I was hoping when I got alone to think some solution out of this would come to me.

My heart hammered as I opened the door behind the grandfather clock and closed it without going in. Then I slipped under the table just in time so the tablecloth concealed me. I took another deep calm breath and kept myself hidden.

Just as I had hoped Bruce headed straight into the batcave. It worked perfectly for me, because the batcave had a ton of hiding places. Hopefully Bruce would spend a long time searching down there and give me time to find a better place to hide.

As soon as he had gone in I came out from under the table and fled into the next room. Unfortunately Bruce came out of the batcave right away and saw me. "You're getting too predictable. You can't use these tricks on me," Bruce growled. He looked so fierce, determined, and angry that he looked perfectly like Batman to me even without the costume and cape.

I dashed into the ballroom. It was very large inside, and we almost never entered it. I could see Alfred standing at the fire place, still burning my poor costume. Bruce was right behind me, and instinct took over as I decided to run to Alfred, another human who just might help me.

"Bruce, I'm not one of your criminals that you have to chase down," I yelled.

"You are still going to be punished," Bruce growled. He slowed to a walk as I stood beside Alfred. Bruce was about six feet away from us. I couldn't help but tremble slightly at the sight of him there specifically to catch me. None of his attention was being put anywhere except me.

"Alfred, please can't you do something?" I begged. "Don't let him do this to me," I began to cry slightly as Bruce advanced on us.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jayden, but I daresay you pretty well earned this spanking," he said lightly, not making any motion to stop Bruce. I had known deep down that Alfred wasn't going to be any help to me. He was too loyal to Bruce.

By now Bruce was standing right over me looking angrier than ever. "You really would make this easier on yourself if you just accepted you are going to be punished," he said coolly.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and tried the last thing I could possibly think of. I hated to stoop to this low of a level, but I was truly desperate. "Bruce, please. Don't do this, punish me in any other way." I came forward and hugged his hard chest. "I'm sorry. I won't ever try something like this again I promise. You don't need to do this."

"Jayden," he said softly now, putting an arm around me. I couldn't decide if he was hugging me back or preventing me from running away again. Probably both. "Don't you remember what I told you when I found out about your plan with that costume in the first place?"

"I know that's what you told me, but can't you give me one more chance?"

"No, there aren't second chances in this world. It's going to happen and I'm not going to change my mind about it," he said firmly. He tightly grabbed my wrist. I recognized the definite restraint that it was meant to be and tried to pull away. I might as well have been trying to move the Earth. "You are coming up with me to your bedroom, and we can go the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?"

I looked to Alfred one more time, "Alfred, isn't there anything you can do to help?" I pleaded as my last and final effort.

"I'm sorry, but Master Bruce is right. You need to go up with him to your bedroom," he said firmly. My heart sank as I finally gave in and resigned myself to the fact that I was about to be spanked by the strongest man in the city and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I guess it's the hard way," Bruce said before I could say anything. He began to lift me up to throw me over his shoulder.

"Ok, ok ok, I choose the easy way," I said desperately, struggling to get down.

By some miracle he actually placed me back on the ground. "Then lets go," he said coldly. "And no more fighting me."

I allowed him to pull my wrist and I followed him sadly. My instinct continuously told me to pull away, but I ultimately knew it would get me nowhere and would be a very bad idea. When we were in my room Bruce closed and locked my door behind us, I knew so if I tried to run away again undoing the lock would slow me down enough for him to catch me.

He finally let go of my wrist and sat on my bed next to the hairbrush he had obviously left there. I slowly stepped away from him so I wasn't in arm's reach. "Come here," he said firmly.

"But do you have to use that?" I moaned pointing to the implement.

"You were warned this would happen. If you stall anymore your punishment will be without the protection of your pants," Bruce's voice and the thought made me shiver.

I sniffed and stepped closer so I was just within arms reach. In the blink of an eye Bruce grabbed me and threw me over his lap. I didn't even fight him anymore. I felt him reach over and grab the brush and I closed my eyes.

The first whack made me jump. The hairbrush was much worse than his hand, and with that force I didn't honestly know how long I was going to last. He hit again and I squirmed a bit against his arm, but it was like being in a steel trap. I couldn't move an inch.

A long time passed with the only thing happening was the slow rhythmical crack of the hairbrush. It was the only sound, and the only thing I could feel. I was crying hard, and the fiery pain was starting to make me panic.

I struggled harder to get away, not even thinking about trying one of my escapes. My mind was going back to the beating my father had been giving me after I had failed to set the bombs he needed to threaten the police force with. It was the only time I had feared my father might kill me. It was the time that Batman had saved me.

The blinding pain smashed across my face when I failed to dodge the chair that was thrown at me.

"You're weak," my father spat. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I collapsed with a whimper. "You can't let that bat tell you what to do. You only listen to me!" He stomped forward, and I shield my face as he began to kick me. I felt each blow as an explosion of pain all over my body.

"Father, I'm sorry! Please stop!" I screamed, pure terror shredding my carefully made emotionless mask.

Everything suddenly became silent and still, and then I found myself on Bruce's lap clutching to him and crying. I hadn't realized I had yelled that out loud. We both stayed like that for a long time, and I was calmed down and silent long before Bruce broke the silence.

"Jayden," he spoke quietly and softly. "I need you to realize living with me can be dangerous. I have a lot of enemies, and I don't want you to make enemies either. I have wanted to protect you from the first time you called out to me for help. I don't want you to make me regret the decision to try having you safely live here."

I could only think about the people who were already my enemies. Bruce was right. After just two times going out as Nightmare that man and girl had decided to set up a trap specifically to catch me. There was also my parents who were still furious with me for failing them.

I felt like my heart had stopped when I recalled what Nightwing had told me. They were probably free from Arkham and watching me. That was what Bruce had been so occupied with, and that was why he was so worried for me and so angry with me for being reckless. I was sure I was right, and the thought terrified me.

"Bruce, I really am sorry," I said very quietly, saying his name to make sure he knew I didn't think of him as my father. My father was an evil man who wanted to kill me, and I couldn't compare a guy like Bruce to that. "I won't do this again, the costume is now gone for good and I'm actually glad it is. I'm not going to be Nightmare ever ever again, it was a dumb childish name anyway that I created impulsively." I could only think of Nightwing's snickers.

I felt Bruce stiffen slightly to the sound of his name, but he softened again as I finished speaking. "I'm very glad to hear that. I just want you to be safe. Please listen to me when I tell you to do or not to do something, and keep honest with me. It could be very important that you do."

"I will, I promise," I said in almost a whisper. Bruce was right, and I needed to be more careful with my parents out there. They were very clever and sneaky, and I knew I was going to have to watch my back.

"Now how about we go downstairs and see what Alfred is making for dinner?"

"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want a little time to myself to clean up," I said, jumping down from his lap.

"Of course," he smiled gently and left the room.

I jumped on my bed, threw my face in my pillow and started crying quietly again. I hated myself for my own stupidity. I was terrified they could get me at any time, and I didn't want to tell Bruce this because I didn't want to worry him. There was one thing I knew for a fact: if I got hurt it would also cause Bruce great pain on top of pain he had already suffered from and it would be my fault. The thought didn't comfort me in the slightest.


	8. Torturous Persuasion

****_This was another tough chapter to write. But just letting any readers know, this chapter is a bit brutal. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Torturous Persuasion**

I was very subdued and quiet for the rest of the school week and through the weekend. Bruce asked me a few times if I was sick, but I told him I was fine. Lack of a fever or any symptoms was the only thing that really convinced him I was telling the truth.

He would have made me take a break from training if my early mornings working hard in the batcave showed me to be any less motivated. In fact training was the only time I felt like myself. I was really trying harder than ever to become stronger and more able to protect myself.

"I have to say, I'm holding back less and less when we do this," Bruce said after dodging one of my attacks and countering by throwing me to the ground.

I groaned and rolled over. "You didn't have to throw me down so hard," I complained. I quickly jumped up before Bruce could use the opportunity of me taking too long to recover to attack as he had been known to in the past.

"It's hard to hold back and not let you beat me anymore," Bruce said lightly. "You're going to have to start fighting me closer to my full strength now, so you need to be able to handle me when I attack."

"Don't worry, you will be fighting me with your full abilities soon enough," I smirked. Then I charged for another opportunity to strike.

It was Monday, and after training I returned to the regular part of the house in a much darker mood, just as I had done for the last three days. I showered and picked at my breakfast before school. "Aren't you going to eat?" Bruce asked, watching me only eat a few bite of the eggs and toast Alfred had prepared for me.

I silently shook my head, and Bruce frowned. "Are you still feeling alright to go to school?" he asked, looking at me more closely.

"Yeah, I'm good enough to go," I mumbled, not looking up from my plate. I still didn't want to worry Bruce with what was on my mind. I knew he didn't want me to miss school if there was no reason for me not to go, so he somewhat reluctantly drove me to school and dropped me off.

I was watching over my shoulder the entire day through school. But nothing happened. I didn't even feel like anyone was watching me until recess while I sat outside without opening the lunch Alfred had packed for me. Without hesitating I left my lunch under the table bench and hid behind the school wall. When I was sure nobody was looking I used the gutter along the school wall to climb to the top. As I knew he would be, Nightwing was there, crouching where he was somewhat hidden in the shadows of the other buildings.

Without speaking I walked forward and sat beside him. We were both quiet, and peacefully enjoying each other's company before I broke the silence. "Have you noticed anyone watching me today?" I asked, looking up into his serious face.

"Actually I haven't. I can only hope that isn't a bad sign," he replied looking at me for the first time.

"I haven't either," I said softly. "I didn't want to worry Bruce, so I haven't told him I think I'm being followed. I also know who it is that's been watching me. If I'm right it means I am in a lot of danger."

"Nightwing looked surprised, but didn't prompt me to give the answer. I didn't feel like telling him about my evil parents yet, so I stayed silent.

"How did things go with Bruce?" he asked quietly, turning his gaze to the buildings in front of us. "I haven't seen you since that night."

I looked at my feet. "Not the best. But at least it's over now. I've given up my stupid identity, and the costume has been burned. It was a stupid idea."

"It wasn't a dumb idea," he said firmly. "It was actually a very good idea. You just rushed it too much, and Bruce is overprotective after what happened to Tim. Don't give up just yet on being able to fight alongside him or working solo one day."

I looked back into his face in surprise, and he returned my gaze. I was surprised to see he was truly serious and being not lying. "I won't," I said softly. I slowly stood up and walked towards the edge of the building. Nightwing stood as well and followed me.

"I need to go back to school, recess is almost over," I said starring at the ground.

Nightwing placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to continue keeping an eye out for you," he said gently. "I know you're worried about whoever is after you, but if it helps any I'm looking out for you."

I smiled slightly, "It does help, and it was nice to be able to talk to you again."

"I will see you again soon," he promised. He removed his hand and walked away without another word. I took a deep breath, feeling a lot lighter, and jumped back to the ground, rejoining my peers just as the bell rang to go back inside.

The rest of the school day did pass by smoothly, and gymnastics seemed extra boring and bland. I smiled though when I felt Nighwing watching me as Bruce pulled up to the school to bring me home.

That night I finally ate a little bit. My meeting on the roof with Dick, as brief as it had been, really had made me feel better. I spent the rest of my night finishing my homework and reading before announcing I was going to bed.

I had just slid under my blankets when there was a tap on the door. "Come in," I said softly.

Bruce opened the door and walked in. "Can I sit down?," he asked. I nodded and moved over slightly to give him more room. "You're really worrying me," he said gently after sitting on the edge of my bed. "I am really hoping you can tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," I lied almost too quickly.

Bruce looked at me sternly. "You know better than to lie to me," he said quietly.

"Alright, so something is bothering me, but is it alright if I say I really don't want to talk about it?"

Bruce was silent for a while. "You can say that, but I don't like it. I'm hoping you will tell me eventually. I only want to help."

"I know," I mumbled. "I'm sorry for being such a pain."

Bruce stood up and smoothed my covers. "You are not a pain. I love having you here, and you are very important to me. Always remember that, ok?"

I nodded slightly, and allowed myself to give a small smile.

"Good, now get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow for training," he said gently. He shut off my light and turned towards the door.

"Bruce," I called out before he could leave. "If I were ever in trouble, you would do everything in your power to help me. Wouldn't you?" I didn't know where that question had come from, but I felt like I needed to ask it.

"Of course, Jayden. You shouldn't even have to ask that," Bruce said in a surprised voice, returning to my side. I felt his hand cover mine in the darkness. "If you were ever in danger, you would be my top priority, before I went after any villain. I wouldn't even sleep or eat until I found you, and I wouldn't give up on you."

"You'd look for me even if the joker came back and was about to blow up the city?" I asked, squeezing the large strong hand on top of mine.

"Yes, even then," he said squeezing gently in return. "I promised you I would never abandon you or turn my back on you, and I will stick to that promise for the rest of my life," he promised. I could tell he was worried from the subject we were talking about, and I was sure he now knew what was on my mind.

"Thanks Bruce," I whispered.

"Good night Jayden," Bruce's low gently voice rumbled in the darkness. With a final squeeze, he let go of my hand and quietly left my room. I had the feeling he was going to redouble his efforts to find my parents tonight. The thought comforted me, and I rolled over and fell asleep.

Unfortunately Bruce did not have a look of triumph the next morning, and he still looked quite worried. I tried to ignore this and enjoyed our morning training session as much as I could. Neither of us seemed to really have our hearts in it, and it felt like an almost wasted day.

I wasn't in the mood for school either, but I still went. I was at least glad there wasn't any gymnastics. The expected feeling of Nightwing's eyes on me as I got out of the car gave me an extra sense of confidence, and I quickly entered the school. But it didn't take long for me to get a very bad feeling.

I had just gotten my books out of my locker when I was sure they were around somewhere. Everyone else went to their first class while I was distracted by the presence leaving me alone in the hall listening and watching for any sign of them. I was realizing just how alone I was when I dark shape suddenly moved from behind the vending machine. I looked towards the movement, ready to run, and an arm reached out from nowhere and sprayed me in the face with something that made me very sleepy. I remember feeling my father catch my falling body before I completely lost consciousness.

My head hurt, but I kept my eyes closed, listening for any clues as to what was going on. I knew I wasn't safe, and I remembered I was with my parents. I needed to build up my defenses and shut down my emotions so they wouldn't notice I was awake. I kept my breathing slow and even and kept myself calm so my heart rate wouldn't climb, and made sure to change nothing in my position.

I was on a hard concrete floor with my hands tied behind my back and both my ankles tied to my wrists behind me. I was on my side and I could sense an open room in front of me and a wall behind me. I knew straight away how to escape this, but I would have to do it carefully so my mother wouldn't notice. It was helpful that my hands were hidden from their view. I listened carefully for a long time, trying to gather more information on my situation.

One of my parents was pacing, and the other was standing quietly. I knew my them well enough to know the pacer was my father, and it meant he was anxious about something. "Maybe we should just wake her now," he finally said.

"No," my mother said quietly. It was strange to hear her voice, since she hardly ever spoke even in my memories of living with her. "I need to think of the best way to convince her, so give me a few more minutes."

I could tell my father was about to speak again, but my mother interrupted before he could. "I told you not to talk. We can't be sure she's not awake. We can't underestimate her. Don't forget we taught her a lot before she betrayed us."

My mother had always been the mastermind behind all plans. My father was just the one who kept my mother a secrete, was good at making bombs, and had the muscle to carry out the plans. I heard him walk closer to me, and knew he was watching me closely to see if I was still asleep. I knew I could fool him easily.

"Jayden, open your eyes," it was my mother's voice that gave the command from right next to my ear. I had to stop my body from raising goose bumps along my neck. I hadn't noticed her approach at all. "I can tell you're awake," she insisted quietly.

I knew there was no point in trying to pretend longer and opened my eyes. I made sure to keep all emotion free from them. I would never back down to my parents, and I would never show them weakness. I prepared my body for whatever they were going to do to me.

"Since we know you're not going to ask the question, I will tell you," my father said above me. My mother backed up a bit, giving him all the spotlight. I knew this trick, and was careful to keep the majority of my attention on her. "Of course we do want to punish you for your disobedience," my father continued, "But we don't want to kill you like you might think. You are too valuable as a tool, and we put too much effort in you to let you go to waste. Come back to us and we won't have to punish you," he finished softly.

I didn't move or change my outward appearance in any way. I knew this was where things were about to get bad. But I would have rather died than return to my parents as their tool. With my attention still on my mother, I saw her nod slightly to my father. He grinned and picked up a blow torch. I couldn't help the increase in my heart and breathing rate, but everything else stayed still and emotionless.

He turned on the hot blue flame and held it close. He slowly lifted up my shirt so my belly was exposed and let the flame eat at my tender skin. It was beyond agony, but I made myself stay strong. Show weakness now, and it could all be over. I continued to stretch at the ropes, just as I had practiced in training with Bruce. It just took some patience and repetition to keep it unnoticeable. I had to stay calm.

"How about now?" he hissed, moving the flame higher up.

I felt like I was going to throw up, but kept my eyes empty and my body still. Even in my pain I noticed my mother make a motion to my father, and he turned off the blow torch. "This is getting boring, maybe it's time for something else," he said quietly.

I didn't move except for the minuscule motions with my hands. In just a couple more minutes I could be free if I could keep my mind together. He pulled out a box cutter and slid the blade up. This time he focused on my leg and cut the bottoms of my pants off just above my thigh.

"How about now, ready to come back to us?" he asked softly. When I didn't respond I felt the cool metal press into my leg. "I'll go nice and slow then, so I can give you plenty of time to come to the right decision," he said, digging the blade in deep. I gave a faint intake of air, but quickly got myself together again. "Good, we'll get through to you yet," my father said joyfully. He slid the blade down an inch.

I felt my skin rip apart, and I cursed myself for losing my composure for a moment. If I could live through a paddling from Gotham's legendary Dark Knight, I could live through my stupid parents' treatment. I felt my skin rip apart and the warm thick blood flow down my leg. I almost had the rope free.

All of a sudden I felt ice cold hands grab my wrists and stop me from freeing myself. I had forgotten to keep an eye on my mother in my pain, and hadn't noticed she was standing right behind me. That was when I finally lost it.

"Let me go," I screamed.

"Oh, you can talk," my father exclaimed. He withdrew the blade and threw it aside.

"Maybe I'm almost there then. Let me see her hand, since she was so kind to make it available."

My mother held my right wrist out to him and he held it tight. "How about it Jayden?" he said taking my pointer finger and bending it back.

"You will never have me again," I hissed, tears starting to come in my eyes from my pain. "I won't let you use me!"

"We'll see," he said with a mad glint. He slowly and abruptly bent my finger painfully far back. I heard and felt it snap, and I couldn't stop myself from crying out. "Just agree to help us again, and this will all stop," he said far too happily.

I was crying freely now, but I still shook my head. I wouldn't give in, and I didn't believe he would stop even if I did. He was still too mad at me for leaving in the first place.

"Lets move on," he said gleefully. He picked up the nearby crowbar. I closed my eyes, feeling I was probably going to die.

"Wait," my mother said quietly. My father froze, crowbar still in the air. "Someone's here," she said urgently.

My father spun around and a dark fist got him in the face with enough force that he crashed into the wall at the opposite end of the room. Through my tears I saw Batman standing there, looking terrifyingly furious. Suddenly my wrists were both free, and I knew Batman hadn't noticed my mother's stealthy escape. He was still too focused on pounding my father more.

"My mother's leaving behind you!" I gasped as loud as I could, stopping Batman in his tracks as he made his way toward my father. He spun around and in the blink of an eye had gone after my mother.

I slowly sat up in the silence and tried to calm myself down. My torture was over, I had to regain control of myself. It shocked me how empty and strangely light and numb I felt. With my good hand I was able to get my ankles free and slowly stood up just in time to see my father rise to his feet.

"You better not go anywhere," I said as loudly as I could. I could see he was hurt and weak from the blow Batman had delivered, but he was still on his feet and moving away slowly for the escape. I cradled my injured hand in front of me and tried to remain standing. I felt so nauseous and everything was beginning to spin. But I felt so furiously angry at my father that I knew I had to hurt him. I could not let him do this to me again.

Time seemed to be moving strangely because one step from me felt like it took a full minute. But I only blinked and noticed my father had flown into the wall and crumpled in a heap. I blinked and tried to focus my eyes to see what happened. I still felt the need to be ready to fight.

"You can relax now," a voice said, and I was lifted into someone's strong arms. They weren't Bruce's, and it only took me a few seconds to recognize Nightwing.

I finally lost it completely and began to sob into his chest. "Don't let them hurt me like this again," I cried, not entirely sure what I was saying. I struggled to refocus my mind to be able to voice what was still bothering me. "My mother. Make sure my mother can't hurt me again," I said weakly. "you need to go after her."

"I'd rather make sure you're ok," he said softly, still holding me.

"No," I said firmly. I knew the best way to ensure my mother's capture was to get Nightwing to help Bruce. I also knew I was going to need to be clever if I was going to get him to leave me alone and do this. I wiped my eyes and weakly tried to get back on my feet. Nightwing's hold on me only tightened slightly and held me still. "I won't ever be safe if my mother isn't stopped," I insisted. "This will just happen again."

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," he said firmly. his hold still hadn't loosened. "Right now all you need to do is relax and rest so you can allow your body to heal and recover. Batman can handle her."

"Nightwing, you're hurting me," I whined frantically. I was beginning to let myself panic and struggling against him with my injuries was agonizingly painful.

"Enough," he said firmly. "I will go see if I can help to defeat your mother if you will wait here and rest."

I relaxed my body. "I'll rest, but you need to put me down and go after her," I insisted.

"I'm not very happy about this, but it's the only option I have right now to keep you from hurting yourself more." I felt my body being set down gently on the cold floor. "You need to promise me you'll rest."

"I promise," I mumbled.

"This manipulation isn't good Jayden," he said quietly as he turned to leave. Then I was left alone, feeling slightly guilty and very anxious in the quiet darkness.

I tried very hard to remain conscious but I wasn't very successful. The next thing I became aware of was another set of strong arms lifting me and carrying me up some stairs. I grabbed onto Batman's cape and held onto it, hoping at that moment that the protection of his arms would never leave me. "Jayden, you're going to be ok," Bruce said gently. I could hear the worry in his voice, and I could feel his arms shake as he cradled me, but I kept my eyes closed knowing I could finally fully relax now that my protector had me. "You're parents are both on their way to Arkham now, and I'm going to give you a sedative so you won't have to feel anymore pain."

I felt the slight sting of the needle, and I once again began to lose consciousness. "Bruce, thank you for coming," I whispered as the pain began to vanish along with my senses. The last thing my body was aware of was the change in speed from a walk to a run and the strong arms that held me tight and secure.


	9. Gradual Regaining

_I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon :)_  
_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gradual Regaining**

I gasped and my eyes flew open. I remembered something terrible had happened, but I couldn't quite think of what it was. Either way it didn't feel safe for me to be asleep.

"Everything's alright, Ms. Jayden. Relax and don't sit up, your body still has a lot of recovering to do," Alfred's voice said from a corner in my room.

It was then that all my memories of the last events came back to me. "Where's Bruce?" I asked Alfred as he came to stand next to me.

"I sent Master Bruce to get some rest. He wasn't going to be any help to you once you woke up in the distraught exhausted state he was in."

"How long have I been asleep," I asked quietly, finally allowing myself to fully relax into my bed.

"It's been over eighteen hours since you were brought home in this state, and Master Bruce hasn't been getting any sleep before that as it was," Alfred answered calmly. "We are just both glad you should make a full recovery. Are you in any pain?"

I took this chance to mentally examine my body. I could feel a thick bandage wrapped around my thigh covering the stinging deep cut. My finger was in a splint holding it still and it were very achy. But it was my chest and belly that was making me feel a little nauseous that had probably woken my up in the first place. I could tell there was some kind of thin bandage covering it under the sheet. "No, I'm fine," I lied.

Alfred looked at me closely. "I'll get you some pain medication," he said firmly.

I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. Everything was still and quiet in my room. I felt comfortable here, and I was very glad to be able to rest in bed for a while. I just wished I could get the vague feeling that I was still somehow unsafe to go away. I pulled away the sheet and looked at the thin loose bandage covering my burn. I hadn't seen it after my father turned off the blow torch and I was curious what it looked like now. With slightly trembling fingers I began to lift the bandage away.

The door opened, "Don't touch those. Your burn needs to heel." It wasn't Alfred that came back with the pain meds. It was Bruce. My heart leapt at the sight of him, since I had been secretly wishing it was him that would be with me when I woke up. It wasn't that I didn't love Alfred, but Bruce was the one who could really make me feel safe, and at the moment I mostly wanted to feel safe.

"I'm just curious about what the burn looks like," I said, but replaced my sheet anyway. It wasn't worth looking at the moment.

"You don't need to see it," he said firmly. "Here take this, it will help keep you comfortable." He handed me a couple pills and a cup of water.

I took them and drank all the water, realizing how dry my mouth was. The I looked at Bruce, and saw how tired he really looked. "I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly. "I wasn't strong enough, I gave my parents the satisfaction of breaking me down."

"Jayden," he said quickly, coming closer to my side. "You were very strong and impressive, and you did not let your parents win. Even after what they did to you, you still had the strength to warn me about your mother's escape and you had the strength to not go back to them. How could you possibly think that wasn't enough?"

A few tears ran down my face. "Because I let them see me cry, and I showed weakness. Even after all that training. I'm supposed to be one of the best at being able to hide my emotions. I feel like I let you down, and I couldn't keep myself safe."

I felt his warm finger gently catch my tears, and his hand caress my sticky hair. "It's me that feels like I let you down," he said quietly. "You can't imagine what it did to me to hear you scream and see your fa- Spartan raise that crowbar to you. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

We were both silent for a little while as we both regained control of our emotions. I took a little longer than Bruce to feel ready to speak again. Visions and memories and my parents' attempts to break me were very vivid in my mind. I could feel his hand still removing tears and hair from my face, and I used the comforting feel of it to ground my emotions again and bring my mind back to the present. Every time I looked into his face he looked strong, confident, and focused, and his steadiness helped me relax again more than anything.

I lifted my good hand and placed it on his hand where he was still combing his fingers through my hair. I held onto it and moved it lower down to where it was more comfortable to rest my hand. "You knew my father had escaped Arkham, and that what you were doing those days you weren't home," I said. It wasn't a question, because I was sure I was right.

"Yes, and if I had been honest with you about that, maybe you wouldn't have used that costume and done something so reckless. I'm sure those times outside of school are how your parents found you, and I am partially to blame for that." He looked out my window, then back into my face. "But you were keeping secretes of your own," he said firmly.

I nodded, knowing I should have told him I had known my parents had been watching me. If I had told him, I could have stayed home from school until they were caught.

"You can't hide important things like that from me anymore. It is important that you are very honest. Please promise me you will."

I silently nodded my promise. The medications were now making me feel very sleepy. But the pain was gone, so the sleepiness was worth it. My eye lids began to droop, and I had a sudden vision of the crowbar held high into the air. It was swung towards me and I jumped and opened my eyes.

I took a sigh of relief to see Bruce was still there, looking concerned. "Will you stay with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course I will stay a while," he said calmly. "But I can't stay in here forever. I can promise that either Alfred or I will be here at all times for the next few days in case you need something"

This time I closed my eyes and focused on Bruce's presence nearby. Visions of Batman standing in front of me and protecting me filled my dreams.

Each day got a little better than the one before. I gradually needed less and less pain medication to keep me comfortable, and after three days I was able to sit up slightly to read and eat more easily. I didn't have to worry about school for the last week that remained of the school year. My teachers were all told I had fallen dangerously ill, and since I had such high grades and was only in sixth grade, they didn't worry about me taking finals. I passed all my classes, and Bruce of course took the opportunity to remind me how that was why it was only one reason it was important to do well in school.

After one week I was begging to get out of my room for a change of scenery. Bruce gave in on the condition that he would carry me downstairs so I wouldn't disturb my burn by walking. It felt really childish to have him cradle and carry me, but it was worth it to get out of my room.

Alfred and probably Bruce had been changing my bandages and putting ointment on my burn while I was asleep. But after ten days I was allowed to see the damage for the first time. My cut was about a centimeter thick and a little under a foot long of bright shiny scabbing. It looked clean and healthy though so the sight of it didn't bother me much. I had to insist I was ready to see my burn, and the sight of it made me feel light headed. It took up most of my chest with a small area on my belly in a shape that resembled a curved upside down triangle. My skin was bright red with some black patches and a wrinkled texture that reminded me of wet leather. Much of the area was also peeling, and it made me feel sick. But I had to hide my discomfort of seeing it after I had promised I could handle it. I didn't think I convinced either Bruce or Alfred that it hadn't bothered me to look though.

After two weeks my burn had peeled enough and I felt good enough to walk for the first time. I was still emotionally and physically tired, and it worried me that I would be way behind on my training. I would get easily sad and still didn't like to be left alone. A couple times I had even had nightmares filled with my parents and my screams in my dreams would become real. Bruce would then come into my room and stay with me until I fell asleep again. This only made me feel worse in the end, because to me it showed just how weak I had become.

Finally, in the middle of July, my burn had completely peeled and only a pale sore scar remained. Alfred's treatments had really been effective. My finger was still in a splint, and I had a long pink slightly painful scar on my leg, but otherwise I was feeling pretty good. Bruce agreed to let me gently resume some training, as long as I was careful with my finger and hand. Returning to some training was one thing that really helped me feel better emotionally, and after this my nightmares had eased away. I still hadn't quite regained my old energy and confidence yet.

By the end of summer my finger was heeled as well and I was able to return to a more complete training schedule. I was happy to discover I hadn't fallen behind quite as much as I feared, and felt confident I could be back to where I left off in a month or two if I really set my mind to it. This knowledge helped me emotionally recover even more so I was to the point where I didn't feel clingy or nervous anymore.

It wasn't until school started again that my emotions and confidence finally fully made a recovery. I had my first gymnastics practice, but I decided to skip it and slip outside the school. I swiftly climbed the building and found Nightwing in his usual spot, where I knew he would be.

"Hey Little Nightmare," he said with a smile. I could see the questions and concern in his eyes. "I thought I might see you during recess."

"Seventh graders don't get a recess outside, so I skipped gymnastics instead," I said coming to sit next to him. "I won't be able to skip gymnastics every practice and get away with it, but Coach Tryon doesn't care much when someone doesn't show up. This way I can be waiting for when Alfred or Bruce come to pick me up."

"How are you doing," he asked without waiting. He didn't even look at me, and it was this lack of pushiness in his question that made it easier to answer honestly.

"I feel a lot better, but I still don't quite feel like myself. That night, wherever I was, has left me feeling emotionally tired and I don't have the confidence I used to. I feel like I failed that night, and they won." I stared at my newly healed finger and made a fist. Admitting that made me feel angry at myself for still being so weak. I had learned it should never be acceptable to be weak.

Nightwing looked at me closely for a few long moments, and I tried not to squirm under the intensity of his gaze. "If this has something to do with your life growing up, you need to let it go. Trust me, I know how old memories can effect you. I now know it was your own parents who were after you, and whatever they have brainwashed into you about being strong or weak is them trying to control you. You are very strong mentally emotionally and physically, and you need to understand that on your own without other people telling you what makes a strong or weak person."

I looked away, realizing Nightwing's words were very similar to Batman's the night I decided to distrust my parents. We were both quiet for a long time as I let his words sink in.

"There is also something that bothers me about what your parents have taught you," Nightwing continued softly. I looked at him again to see him looking at the distant building and frowning slightly. "It seems you have an ability to manipulate others from them. We are supposed to be a team and Bruce did have your mother taken care of. It would have been better if you had let me stay with you, and more than that, it is not a very good thing to use those particular skills. Those manipulation and control tactics are used by people like your parents."

"What are you saying manipulation is not in the good guy hand book?" I said sarcastically. I was annoyed, because this also reminded me of Bruce the first night I began living with him.

"I don't know if I would put it that way, but no. It's best to fight fair, especially if those you're manipulating are on the good side too." Nightwing smiled slightly at me, "I think you should write the good guy handbook for me, and then we can show it to Bruce. I think he needs to learn some things."

I snorted. "Yeah you could say that. Talk about me controlling and manipulating people."

"That would be why some good people in Gotham see Batman as a bad guy," Nightwing said lightly.

I nodded and thought about things I had even heard in school where my classmates had even questioned Batman's motives.

Nightwing suddenly spoke again, "It was a library by the way."

"What?" I asked looking away from my feet to star at him.

He looked at me too. "Where you were taken that night, it was the basement of an old library. I had known something was wrong right away, and I informed Alfred so he could tell Bruce, then I quietly and secretly followed him while he tracked you down. Thankfully I don't think he ever realized I was there with how distracted he was with his concern for you."

"Wait, you still haven't seen Bruce? Even after all that happened that night?" I hadn't even thought about the possibility that Bruce never saw Nightwing that night.

"Batman and I don't exactly see eye to eye anymore. Just as I don't agree with you manipulating others, I don't like it when he does it either. I haven't wanted to see him since I left him."

"Well that's Batman," I argued. "Wouldn't you at least like to see Bruce again. He did raise you." It was such a sad thought to me that Dick had always tried so hard to avoid Bruce. "Have you seen him at all since you left?"

"A little," Nightwing sighed. "But not in a few years now. Bruce is so stubborn, and wants everything to be exactly his way, I guess it didn't work out for me to get along with him," he said after some hesitation. "We got in a fight years ago, and that's when I quit being Robin, and we haven't talked much since."

"Oh," I said sadly. "I hope that doesn't happen with me. I'll just have to learn to deal with Bruce's stubbornness."

"You say that now, but let's see how you feel in a few more years," he said wryly.

"Yes, we'll see. I'll become a more loyal and devoted sidekick than you," I said with a smirk.

"You not even allowed to be his sidekick," he retorted.

"Not yet, but even you said I will eventually. Just wait, I'll get him to let me," I said confidently.

When I climbed back down the building after two hours with Nightwing, I felt better than I had in a long time. My time spent with him was what helped me regain the rest of my confidence and emotional and spiritual health


End file.
